Horizon
by Rouna
Summary: A destructive powerful vampire is after Nessie. He stole and published Bella's diaries as the Twilight series. Now the Cullens are hiding and at war. Can anyone save Nessie and save the whole fictional world from exposure? Canon couples. Nessie's growing.
1. First Encounter

**A/N :** This is my first story, hope everyone likes it! Review if you like it or if you have any questions :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Cullens nor do I own Egypt, but I do own Rania and I am Egyptian.

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to my beta readers: DeydreamBeliever‏ and IndependenceIndividuality. Thanks loads for your help!

* * *

Chapter One – First Encounter

I woke up in my cool flat bed and opened my eyes lazily. It was still so dark. I turned on my side and lit the lamp on my nightstand. It was 4:30 am according to the clock that rested on my nightstand. I got out of my bed and dragged my bare feet towards the kitchen to drink. The cold water was nice and cool in the hot summer air. It chilled my mouth and went smoothly down my throat cooling my temperature and refreshing me. It was exactly what I needed.

After drinking, I was wide awake, refreshed and quite in the mood, so I decided to go for a morning run. I wore my white sneakers, a light blue t-shirt and sweat pants. Tucking the keys in my pocket, I headed outside.

I took a deep breath and started stretching my body and doing some warm-ups in front of my house. Then, I began to run.

The neighbourhood looked strange in the early morning. Everything was dark and still. There weren't even any pedestrians and no sound except my own footsteps and breath.

There was an open area clearance where a hotel is going to be built here but the company will won't start building it for three years. That area was ideal for running. It was fairly large, square sized and not very far from where I had lived; just a three buildings then I'd turn right. That was where I was heading.

I reached my destination and began running in squares, keeping my pace fast and steady.

First Square. . .

Second Square. . .

But just as I was beginning to start the third square three figures approached me in lightening speed. One moment it was all dark, and the next moment they were really close. I couldn't run, hide or scream. I even did not have time to; they were like bullets closing the distance from the other entrance of the clearance faster than jet planes.

In not more than three seconds, the figures stopped a foot away from me and although the sun has not risen yet but, I could still make out their features. There was a woman slightly smaller than me with short dark hair and two tall well-built men. I backed up a footstep.

The little lady got out a mobile phone from her pocket and spoke immediately "We have got her!" Then, without warning, she carried me like a I was a feather and ran at an impossible, bullet-like speed, with the men at our sides.

Her grip was tight. I had my arms around her neck and my legs around her abdomen, and she had her left hand behind my head and her right hand behind my back, holding me steady and firmly. Her hand that held my back firmly was ice-cold. I was shuddering, though I wasn't sure if it was from being cold or being scared to death. Everything was blurring, and I was starting to feel a little dizzy so I closed my eyes tight shut and prayed with all my heart that these people meant no harm to me. I prayed that fate have something – not necessarily good – but at least not really bad ahead for me.

My head was full of questions. Who were these people and what did they want? How did the woman carry me like that? How did they move faster than a bullet? More questions crowded my mind.

I thought I must be dreaming and that a few seconds more and I would wake-up. Maybe I hadn't ever gotten out of my bed today. May be this is all just a bad dream.

But I did not wake up, and we were still running and running. After a while – God knows how long, because I lost track of time – I could tell we had slowed down from lightening speed to a fast run.

Just a minute later, a door was opened and we stepped into who knows where. I was dropped gently to my feet. My back ached a little from the journey. The woman held my arms gently with her own ice-cold ones and helped me stabilize my feet on the floor because I was swaying with my eyes tightly shut. I was shuddering a little, and I would have backed away from the ice cold hands, but I needed them to stand. If she let go of my arms, I was sure I'd fall to the floor.

I was almost stable on the floor with my eyes shut and the woman left my arms then. Now what should I do? Run? I had seen how they ran like bullets, like lightening. Fight? Fight two muscular men and a woman that, though she was smaller than me, somehow managed to carry me steadily while running impossibly fast?

I knew I did not stand any chance at all. I knew there was something extraordinary about these people, whatever they were and whatever they wanted from me, but I had to open my eyes and face them. I was scared to death, but I had no other choice. I had to open my eyes and face whatever I see.

I opened my eyes. It took me a few seconds to adjust to the new surroundings. Then, when the blurring, swaying, and adjusting to the light stopped, and I could fully see, I could not believe my own eyes...

**Coming up: **

"**She does not recognise us yet." His words rang in my ears a few times and then something sparked in my brain; something so strange and weird and almost impossible to believe... I almost knew the faces of the people in front of me. Their faces are so familiar; I can almost swear I have seen them before somewhere. It was like I saw them in a distant dream or somewhere in my childhood. I just needed a hint or a reminder to who they were...**


	2. Recognition

**A/N :** Thanks for everyone who has read the first chapter and moved to the second one. The story is a bit slow now but it will pick up its pace in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Cullens, but I created Rania, so she's practically mine :D:D

**Dedication:** This chapter goes to whoever reviews this story first :D

* * *

Chapter 2 – Recognition

Directly in front of me, stood a tall man with blonde hair, and a very beautiful face who had his hands stretched out towards me like he was about to reach me, but paused halfway in the air. To my left, stood a taller man with long unfixed bronze hair. He looked very handsome and charming. He was the most handsome person my eyes have ever seen. To my right, stood the woman who carried me. She had dark short hair, reaching her shoulders, and wore a short purple dress. The three of them stood so close to me that I still could not see where I had been taken to, but I could sense that behind them were others.

I took a deep breath as I started to panic. These people were perfectly beautiful, fast, and strong. Plus, they were not alone. There were others, and I was away from home, with no idea what they wanted or where we were. I felt so helpless. I was gonna cry and tears started building in my eyes, but the man in front of me moved his hands the rest of the way and touched me. He held my shoulders for a minute or two.

On the contrary, the waves of calmness were cooling my nerves and flooding from my head to my toes. Yet, I knew what I was feeling was not right. I should have been screaming for help. I should have been panicking. It was extremely strange of me to feel this way. What surprised me even more was that I did not resist the feeling, nor did I resist the cold hands that were holding my shoulders gently. Instead, I welcomed the flooding feeling with open arms, like it was something healthy.

"Step aside you three. She needs an explanation." I heard a beautiful voice demand from behind the man who stood in front of me.

Yes, please. An explanation is exactly what I need now.

So they stepped aside, and I saw the room more clearly. I was standing in a huge living room that had long dark brown curtains on my right, which were well shut. Though no light escaped through the heavy curtains, the room was well-lit. There was a grand beige couch in the middle of a beige wall in front of me. There, sat from right to left: a beautiful woman, her eyes were golden and her reddish brown hair was brought to her left shoulder. Her whole appearance screamed 'Mother'. It was as if the word was shouting at my face. She literally radiated love. She looked friendly, kind, sweet, and simple. She was smiling sweetly to me. Beside her, with an arm around her shoulders, sat a man who appeared to be in his early twenties. He had golden eyes and golden hair. I could have sworn he was the most handsome guy on the planet, but I had seen only one man more handsome than him - the one who was currently walking away from me at the moment. The golden-haired man looked at me seriously, but when he met my gaze, he smiled gently.

Next to this beautiful couple, my eyes beheld the most beautiful woman imaginable, with long thick blonde hair. Her beauty was indescribable, but I also noticed what she wore. She wore a simple white dress that was so short exposing a little too much of her white crystal clear skin, and pretty high heels. I gazed at her for a few seconds. I could not believe such beauty existed outside of heaven. To the very left of that couch sat a man with gigantic muscles and a huge grin on his face. He occupied one third of the couch alone.

To the left of the couch was a brown love seat that now held the man who had calmed me and the woman who had carried me and to the right of the big couch was a smaller cappuccino-coloured couch where a tall, tanned, muscular man and a young pretty girl sat. The third man who came and took me captive was leaning to a wall behind the love seat and beside him stood a beautiful girl with long dark brown hair and topaz eyes. He was suppressing a laugh. What did I miss?

"She does not recognise us yet." His words rang in my ears a few times and then something sparked in my brain; something so strange and weird and almost impossible to believe... I almost knew the faces of the people in front of me. Their faces were so familiar; I could almost swear I had seen them before somewhere. It was like I saw them in a distant dream or somewhere in my childhood. I just needed a hint or a reminder to who they were...

"Have you ever read the Twilight books?" The beautiful man on the couch asked me.

"Yes."

He paused for a few seconds then answered clearly, "We are the Cullens."

For a few seconds, I could not think of anything. It was like time had frozen...

Impossible!

"How is she doing?" The huge muscular man on the couch asked the little lady.

"She's gonna make it. Just give her three minutes and ten seconds and she'll be fine." The little lady giggled.

Now something crazy was going on now. It was either this was a very long dream or I was no longer on Earth.

The Cullens?

How?

They existed?

I opened my mouth to say something – anything, but I did not know to express my feelings or thoughts, or what to tell them, so I closed it again.

Really?

I mean, they all looked familiar and very much matched the descriptions in the books, but I mean... Really?

I could not believe what my eyes were seeing. I blinked again and again and again, but everything stayed the same; just ten pairs of eyes fixed on me standing in the middle of their living room, watching me eagerly and excitedly, like I was something interesting. I was even considering pinching myself at that moment.

After a minute or so of blinking and looking around several hundred times, I snapped out of it. I was no longer extra-panicking and hyperventilating. I was calmer now. I could think.

So this very handsome man must be Edward, and the woman beside him was Bella. The huge muscular man must be Emmett, and the woman beside him should be Rosalie. The eldest couple must be Dr. Carlisle and Esme. The little lady must be Alice and the one who calmed me must be her mate, Jasper. That left me with the muscular, tanned man and the beautiful girl. Judging from their skin, eyes and looks, neither of them was a vampire... It took me a few seconds to fully realize that he must be Jacob, and by mere assumption, this could be Renesmee.

"Apparently you have recognized us all by now." Carlisle stated. I nodded. I was almost sure that, if I had opened my mouth that instant, I wouldn't have found my voice.

But there millions and trillions of things I wanted to ask him. I wanted to ask him if they were truly vampires and vegetarians. I wanted to ask him about Renesmee. Is that her? How old was she? I wanted to ask why they got me here in the first place. Where did they live? Were they really that rich? Was Alice a shopaholic and a future-teller? Can Edward really read minds? What about the others?

I had millions of questions.

Alice giggled and answered some of my unspoken questions.

"Of course we are vampires and vegetarians as you can see from our eyes". She stared into my eyes and blinked twice and added, "Yes this is Renesmee. You will be great friends, by the way" and she pointed her fingers between me and Renesmee. I smiled to Renesmee. She smiled back and waved her hand shyly. "The rest can wait for now."

Renesmee was beautiful. She looked like she was about 14. She had very long wavy bronze hair ending with little smooth curls and deep chocolate eyes. She was not as pale as the others, but she was white though, creamy white. She looked small next to Jacob, who had long muscular arms and an extremely well-built body, like an Olympic swimmer. He was tapping his feet like he was nervous, or perhaps dancing to a song in his head. Edward smiled, almost suppressing a laugh, and said, "Easy, Jacob."

Carlisle then spoke again, "Rania, please have a seat, so we can talk." His voice was totally commanding, but in a fatherly way somehow.

I still hadn't found my voice, and I still needed answers to my questions. So, I decided I'd stay and listen to whatever Carlisle wanted to tell me. I looked behind me and found a brown cosy armchair. I sat on it and waited.

**Coming up:**

"**Almost six years ago the first of four books was published under the name of 'Twilight' written by Stephanie Mayor. Well, that is what you humans know. What really happened is . . ."**


	3. Explanation

**A/N :**This chapter is one of the most important chapter in the story in my opinion. That's because it's the basis on which I built my story. I hope everyone likes it and gets interested.

And I would like to say something : This is not a self-insertion story! I just made the Cullens start their journey from Egypt, but they will travel soon. You will have to wait for the chapter after this one in order to know. *Smirk*

As for the updates, I'll try to update every week twice.

Disclaimer: Don't sue me, please don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Explanation

"In order to explain why you accompany us today and why we had come to Egypt, I must first explain to you how you must have come across our story or more precisely read it."

He paused for two seconds as if collecting his thoughts, and added "Almost six years ago, the first of four books was published under the name of 'Twilight' written by Stephanie Meyer. Well, that is what you humans believe. What really happened is that Bella's diaries were published by a vampire, Octavious.

"The story begins when Octavious was a newborn. He was offered a place at Volterra due to his power that I shall explain to you later.

"However, Octavious refused the offer and decided to come to us instead. Alice predicted his visit, of course, once he had made his decision to come. The wolves were informed. Everything was ready and set for his visit. We were in the big house, Jacob and Renesmee in the cottage, and the rest of the shape shifters were running patrols around Forks, and La Push, with no regard for the treaty line.

"Octavious arrived and met the members of our family. We briefly explained our way of living and hunting, and we offered him a place amongst us if he would agree to live and hunt the way we do.

"Unfortunately, he showed no interest in regulating his diet or joining our coven. Instead, he showed interest in something else. He wanted something that the Volturi could not give him... He wanted a child."

He gave me a minute to process what he had said. I finally found my voice at this instant. "If he had wanted a child, why would he come to you? I mean, wouldn't he want it with someone he loved, supposing he loved a human?" I forced the words outside.

"He came because he wanted to know more about how Edward and Bella were able to have Renesmee, how he had managed not to kill her, how Renesmee developed until now. He kept asking and asking but Edward sensed something wrong in his thoughts, and Alice did not have any visions due to the presence of the wolves and Nesme."

"What do you mean by 'something wrong'?" I interjected. I was fully focusing now.

"Octavious knew all the powers our family members are capable of from his visit to Volterra. So, he was taking precautions around Edward by thinking about random things, but then his thoughts accidentally slipped a few times about Renesmee."

In that instant, I heard something very low, but I could not tell what it was or who made that very low sound, so I just skipped it and focused on Carlisle's clear voice.

"The combination of him asking about producing a child, thinking about Renesmee, and trying to hide something was alarming. Edward launched himself at him, but he was able to escape, nevertheless, using his power."

I gasped. "He was able to escape from a house full of vampires and a town full of shape shifters?!" I cried a little loudly.

"Unfortunately" Carlisle said. Edward sighed heavily, and Jasper shifted uncomfortably.

I did not have a certain reply to what he was saying, so I just nodded, and he continued "And he stole Bella's diaries during his escape. After that night, a lot of things had changed. A few days, after many and many searches, Bella's diaries were officially announced stolen.

"That's because, it was either she lost them somewhere in Forks, had forgotten her diary when she visited the Denalis earlier for Christmas, or it was stolen. Of course the first two options were not truly possible; Bella was a vampire and she was absolutely sure that she had left it at the house on the dining table.

"Meanwhile, Octavious kidnapped a writer who, under his orders, transformed the diary into a story. She omitted some parts and fabricated others. Anyhow, that only took her a few weeks. When she was done, he fed on her and disposed of her." I flinched.

"After that, he called us and said that Bella's diaries were with him and that he wanted to negotiate with us. He wanted Renesmee in exchange for returning the diaries."

Then, I heard something I have never heard before. I heard something animalistic, like the growl of a dog but more dangerous, fiercer, and much more frightening escape from the direction of Renesmee and Jacob. I gasped and looked at Renesmee. She had her face buried in Jacob's chest. She was sobbing and Jacob was comforting her and brushing her arms, whilst his chest almost vibrated. He had his teeth bared a little. So, this must be what a growl sounds like.

"You mean he called and asked you to what? Take Renesmee?" I asked a little loudly.

I did not know Renesmee yet, but I liked her already, and she was important to this family. As far as I knew, she was Edward and Bella's daughter and Jacob's imprint. I cared for her already, and I won't bet against Alice – we are supposed to become great friends.

Carlisle's clear voice stopped my train of thoughts. "Or else, he would expose the vampires to the humans all over the world. We contacted the Volturi and in a matter of hours we were in Volterra. Renesmee was only a few months old then. Although it was only a matter of weeks since our first encounter with the Volturi, we agreed to cooperate for the greater good. Us for Renesmee's sake and them for the secrecy's sake.

"We had to warn our friends and all the covens we knew not to help Octavious or associate with him in any form and to give them instructions to destroy him and his network if ever given a chance. The Volturi did the same thing with the guards, and the covens they knew. So, word travelled to all the continents and Octavious was a threat to all humans and vampires alike.

"He published the first book after he knew that we did not intend to surrender and that the whole vampire world was against him. Octavious had a whole network of both humans and vampires working for him. His plan was to publish the books and prove that the incidents and the characters of the four books are real by revealing this family to the world.

"He doesn't even need to reveal us now, the books, the propaganda, and the movies are enough. If we appear almost anywhere across the planet – especially North of America and Europe - we would be recognized easily. I mean there are fans who even believe that the actors are real vampires." He smiled weakly.

"Our existence in the human world is no longer an option because a whole family matching the descriptions of the Cullen family will attract the media and the public. Our subsequent exposure would be our sentence of death. You recognized us in a few minutes yourself. So, we knew since the publication of the first book that we had to disappear for a few decades at the very least."

"Hold on a minute. So you stayed at Volterra for how long?" I asked.

"A month and half. Until the words travelled to the covens and vampires all over the world." Edward answered.

"And after that? Where did you go? What did you do?" I asked.

**Coming up:**

**At this point, my heart was pounding very hard in my chest. It was like curiosity and excitement were running through my veins. Like every sense in my body was hyper aware. I was awaiting answers that might change me, and even change how I was. **


	4. The decision

Chapter 4 – The decision

"We travelled from Volterra to Forks to pack and say goodbye to our friends there. We also had to arrange the situation with the pack. It was agreed that Jacob's pack would join Sam's pack for the time being, though Jacob would phase to give them any instructions or hear from them any updates. We also had to demolish the house. Our house was brought to the ground completely and the cars we had were sold at different states. And after we did all that, we travelled to Isle Esme and decided to stay there for a few years to ensure Renesmee's safety while she grew enough.

"During the past five years, we have kept in touch with our allies. The Volturi and many other covens have been working to close in on Octavious and his followers. Most of his followers and his network members have already been destroyed, but we now need your help." Carlisle finished.

Thousands of questions were exploding in my brain.

No, millions of questions.

How strong was that Octavious, running from the Volturi, the Cullens and everyone else? When was Renesmee born exactly? Is she strong enough now? Even, if she was strong, I was almost sure that she cannot exceed the power of this Octavious; after all he had escaped from a town full of vampires and shape shifters.

Moreover, the vampires needed my help, me a human... I had nothing extraordinary to offer. Nothing at all. They were all thousands of times stronger, faster and not to mention their mental powers. What do I have that they need and could not find in themselves or the Volturi? Am I that important? How?

At this point my heart was pounding very hard in my chest, as if curiosity and excitement were running through my veins. Every sense in my body felt hyper aware. I was awaiting answers that might change me, and even change how I was.

"Nice feelings by the way," Jasper said eagerly.

"Now before you know how you could help us. You should first know about Octavious's power, because his power is unique and extremely effective. He has the power of being invisible and by that, I mean he is transparent, odourless, and even his thoughts become mute, so when he uses his power he cannot be found."

"Even Demetri can't find him?"

"Yeah" Emmett was frustrated.

"Alice?"

She shrugged her shoulder. "I can't see him in my visions when he's invisible."

So, He totally vanishes. That's why even the Volturi were not able to capture him yet...

"Alas," Edward said. Jasper nodded, while Emmett shook his head frowningly.

"And what can I do about that? I am only human..." I said.

"I had a vision. If you are changed-" Alice said.

"Do you plan to change me?" I cut her off, taken aback.

"Please listen, Rania." Jacob asked pleadingly. I hated hearing his voice like that.

"Your help will be vital, if not the only means, to destroy Octavious," Bella almost whined.

A whole family depended on me to save them and the whole vampire world. Even though my first encounter with them was when they kidnapped me, I knew that if I stood from this chair and walked out of that door not one of them would stop me. Although most of what I knew about them came from the books that were published by their enemy, I trusted them completely. I knew that they would never cause me harm or force me to be changed. I knew they would only change me - if I agreed of course - because there was no other way to defeat Octavious and no other way to guarantee Renesmee's safety, while ensuring the ignorance of the humans. I had to listen to what they were proposing. They deserved that much at the least.

"Good start. She decided to listen." Alice smiled. Their faces brightened. I smiled as well.

"If you are changed, we will be able to stop Octavious." Alice added.

"How is that?"

"I searched the future; I only see Octavious burning when you are there, a vampire."

"Rania... Perhaps you possess something that none of us or the Volturi or any other vampire in the whole world does," Edward said.

"May be your power will help," Renesmee guessed.

"And do you know what that will be?" I asked.

"No, but we do know that you are the key to destroying Octavious," Alice confessed.

"We would be happy to change you and welcome you into our family if you decide to help us," Esme offered. She was smiling, but her eyes full of sadness.

"And how am I supposed to stop this Octavious?" I wondered.

"It is not the easiest thing on Earth, but we'll train you properly," Jasper admitted.

"Don't worry," Bella said.

"We'll fight with you," Emmett declared.

"We will be glad to welcome you into our family," Carlisle said.

"You'll save Nessie and the rest of us from exposure." Jacob reminded me.

"And I will take you shopping!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"God be with you," Bella murmured, letting out a breath.

"I bet you've had enough of Bella Barbie," I chuckled.

"More than enough," She laughed.

"We could be friends..." Renesmee said to me and her sentence ended like a question.

"So I will have loads to do if I am changed," I said. I smiled a little.

"Yeah," Jacob grinned.

"But I will be giving up my whole life as a human... My family... My friends ... School... Motherhood..." I said sadly.

"We really need your help and you would not give up your family and friends totally. You would be able to see them for some time and contact them by phone or over the internet. As for school, you can be homeschooled with Nessie," Esme offered.

"Motherhood?" I repeated.

"Believe me, if there was any other way we would have used it, but there isn't. You know I would not allow anything to take from you the chance to become a mother unless it was crucial and unavoidable," Rosalie replied sadly.

"I can't even have a half-vampire baby like Renesmee, can I?" I looked at Carlisle hopefully.

"The situation and timing aren't favourable," Carlisle responded.

"We still have to pass through the new born frenzy and then train you as well," Jasper stated.

"But you can adopt a child later if you want. We can find means to arrange the situation," Esme said.

Alternatives to biological children. Mmm. I guess I could think about adoption later.

The room was silent for a minute.

"Will you do it?" Bella pleaded.

"Please..." Renesmee begged.

I looked into Jacob's face and I could see his need and his hope. I knew what Renesmee meant for him. She was more important to him than air. I looked into Renesmee's eyes and saw the pleading there; she was innocent and she deserved a normal life - not normal as in a human life - normal as in a long, promising life. I looked into Edward's and Bella's faces they were holding each other tightly and looking at me hopefully. It was their beloved daughter's life on the line, one they loved so much and had gone through so much already to protect. I looked into Esme's face, which was full of hope and sweetness. Carlisle's face had a combination of seriousness and tranquillity. Rose's face was something to behold. Her beautiful features were half-sad half-pleading. She must have loved Renesmee like a daughter. Emmett had a blank face; at least he was not making a joke out of the situation. Alice smiled hopefully at me and Jasper wore a serious look.

But was I ready?

Was I ready to leave my life, my friends, my family, everything I knew and had ever known and believed, and step into an unknown dark future? Would I be strong enough? Did I have the courage?

It was the hardest decision I would ever make in my life. It was the decision that would change the course of my life from a simple human teenage girl to an immortal vampire.

But what if I became a horrible disgusting death machine? What if when I was a new born I hurt somebody? What if when I visited my parents or my friends, I hurt them? What if I didn't have the strength and the determination to be a vegetarian as they were?

My eyes roamed over their faces again and when I saw their faces, I made my mind. I was going to try and help them stop Octavious and save Renesmee. I could not promise them that I would destroy Octavious, but I could promise to try as best as I can to help as much as I can.

I was going to accept being changed.

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Alice had jumped from the love seat and pulled me from my chair before I could blink. She was hugging me and hopping up and down. Her arms were cold steel against mine, and I almost couldn't breathe while she was bouncing us both up and down.

Edward and Bella let out their breath. It appeared that they must have been holding it till I made my decision.

"Thank you, Rania. There aren't even words to thank you enough," Bella said hugging me as well.

"Welcome to our family," Esme hugged me and kissed my hair.

Renesmee was the next one to hug me. The instant she held my body, I could feel the difference between her hot body and the coolness of the others. I should have expected it, but I didn't. Her body was so hot, even through the fabric of my t-shirt and her long sleeved shirt.

"Thanks... You will save my life. I owe you mine."

I smiled to her shyly. I was sure my cheeks were pink by then.

Jacob was by her side. He patted my arm gently and said "You probably know that I owe you my life already, but I thought I should tell you. Thank you..."

Jacob was so tall that I had to bend my neck all the way upwards in order to look him in the face while he stood in front of me.

"I am sure we will be great friends." I smiled to him and Renesmee.

"Sure, sure," He agreed.

"I don't know what to say to you, Rania but I will always do everything in my power to help you," Rose said to me while she hugged me.

"Thanks, Rose," I said.

Carlisle smiled to me and hugged me. Emmett mock-punched my shoulder softly, he almost did not touch my skin. "Welcome to the family, Rania. We will have a human in our house, people!" Emmett said cheerfully. His sentence ended like a shout.

Jasper just patted my arm. He stood as far from me as he could. I could tell he was a little thirsty from his eyes, which turned from golden to dark brown around the edges.

Edward was the last one to approach me. He came slowly towards me. "You will endanger yourself and give up humanity to save my daughter," He sighed and added, "You have no idea how much I trust you. Our destiny lies within your hands. I have faith in you," He said while hugging me.

Bella patted my back as soon as Edward let me go. "We all do."

**Coming up:**

**And then it happened. I saw the memory from her point of view. It was crystal clear, as if I was watching with my own eyesight. By then that same hand of hers was guiding my body because I only saw her memory. I no longer saw the gardens or the bright sun. It was dim, may be before dawn, near a river. I was looking toward a large rounded granite boulder where Bella and Emmett had their elbows against the stone. They looked like they were about to start arm-wrestling.**


	5. Breakfast

**A/N : **Enjoy a Jacob and Nessie dose. Hope you enjoy the show as Rania did :D

Don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Cullens or the song 'Beautiful girls' by Jojo that will appear later in this chapter. Though, the song will fit perfectly. You will see. *Smirk*

* * *

Chapter 5 – Breakfast

When I stood back and looked into their faces, I saw a big happy family who were all ready to sacrifice their lives for each other and who were ready to help any one of them if he or she stumbled or fell. Though, I thought, it was technically impossible for any vampire to stumble, so I was merely being metaphorical.

They had faith in each other, and now they had faith in me. Now, they welcomed me in their family, so I had to step up to meet their expectations. I accepted I would be changed, and I had decided to help them defeat Octavious... So I would. I had made up my mind.

Who knew that the Cullens existed for real? Who knew that they were in severe danger? That the whole legendary world existed, but was in danger of exposure? It was unbelievable, yet true. My normal world collided with their own world of legendary creatures, vampires, shape shifters, and werewolves...

"Okay, she has made up her mind, so can't we give her a break?" Bella asked shooing the family away from me.

"Wait. Bella?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Ehhhh... Where are we?"

"Don't you know?" Rose turned around raising her eyebrows.

"Actually... She spent the whole ten minutes with her eyes tight shut." Alice answered giggling slightly. They all sat where they had been except that their bodies were more relaxed, and their faces were smiling.

"We are staying in the nearest hotel to the airport." Esme finally answered.

"So we are very far from my house."

"44 kilometers away precisely." Edward answered.

"Oh." That was all I could manage to say. The airport was on the other side of Cairo. 44 kilometers away as Edward had just said, and we passed that distance in ten minutes. Oh Gosh... There were lots of things I would have to get used to.

"And what time is it?" I wondered.

Emmett raised his huge wrist to his face "11"; he answered and my stomach chose this moment to announce my hunger. They all turned their faces towards me. I was so embarrassed; I was sure my face was now a deep shade of red.

"I am hungry too," Jacob said, standing up and stretching.

"We didn't eat our breakfast either," Renesmee agreed, standing up as well.

"But there are still a million things I want to know," I said, frustrated.

I wanted to know more about them. I wanted to know more about Octavious, and how to defeat him, and when they would change me, and who would change me. I wanted to know how I would be trained. I wanted to know what I would tell my parents and friends. At least they needed some kind of excuse to why I was disappearing from their lives and probably not coming back. I was curious to know when was Renesmee born exactly. How is her relationship going with Jacob? Is he her best friend or boyfriend? - I noticed there wasn't a ring her hand.

"You will know everything, later. Just go have your breakfast now," Edward announced.

"But..."

"Come on."

Renesmee grabbed my hand then and stopped my attempts to hear more. She pulled me out the door, but her grip was not painful or cold. It appeared we were walking out of a chalet or a small villa. We were supposed to walk through a wide garden, which had flowers and bushes arranged nicely, to the main building, where we were supposed to have breakfast.

Renesmee was wearing long sleeves and jeans; she had pink nail-polish and had her hair fixed into a high pony tail. As soon as the sunbeams touched the skin of her hands and face, it shone lightly. It was not glowing; it was just shimmering lightly like she had decorated her skin with glitter. Nothing freaky, scary or repulsive. It was just cute and humans actually used glitter sometimes, so it was nothing to keep her locked inside all day and deny her from enjoying Egypt's sun. Honestly, I was gonna miss my country.

After a minute or so of quiet, Renesmee broke the silence. "Thanks again."

"I haven't done anything yet," I smiled to her.

"So how do you feel?" She asked me.

"Excited, thrilled, just the Oh-I-don't-believe-what's-happening sort of thing." She and Jacob laughed. Her laugh was so cute and sweet like soft ringing bells while Jacob's was a casual rough, throaty chuckle.

"Renesmee?"

"Yes?"

"What can I call you, any preferable nicknames?" I asked her.

"Sorry Rania." Jacob smirked.

"What?" Renesmee turned to him, shooting him an accusing look. Before I could say anything and before she could do anything, Jacob mock-punched her shoulder and ran. Renesmee followed him and then passed him.

"Catch me if you can." She called back laughing lightly.

I knew that if he wanted to catch her, he would. After all, she was just half a vampire and shape shifters were supposed to be even faster than vampires, as far as I knew. But anyhow, we were in public, and they were just running as fast as a very fast human could.

After five minutes or so of Jacob running after Renesmee and me following them as fast as I could, we arrived at the main building.

Jacob asked the receptionist about breakfast, while Renesmee and I waited a few steps behind. I really liked the reception area of the hotel. I knew the name of the hotel, because they said that it was the nearest to the airport. But I had never been here before.

It was luxurious. The ceiling of the reception was high and the floors were extravagant marble. Everything here seemed expensive and classy. A minute or two later, Jacob snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"What was that for?" I asked him accusingly.

"You were day-dreaming," He grinned. "The Restaurant is on the eleventh floor. This way."

Renesmee walked between Jacob and me. We took the elevators for my sake. They could have taken the stairs if they wanted to, but I was there – a full human on board. Jacob pressed 11 and shut the door.

"Just don't be shocked about how he eats." She laughed. Jacob smacked the back of her head lightly.

"I have read about it," I answered her.

"It's not the same." She grinned flashing her perfect white teeth.

We reached the eleventh floor then and the elevator door opened. I left the elevator first, followed closely by Renesmee and Jacob. We saw a sign saying 'The Main Restaurant' pointing towards the left. We walked through the corridor that was on our left. When we reached the end of the corridor, on our right was a huge room. The restaurant was well-lit and organized. People ate their breakfasts with knives and forks. Everything truly looked classy. The aroma of coffee and tea were overwhelming, and there was light music in the background.

Renesmee nudged my shoulder then. I turned around to face her "Are we gonna eat or what?" She said raising her left eyebrow and resting both of her hands on her waist.

"Aha." It took me a second to realize that Jacob was not by her side. "Where's Jacob?" I wondered.

"Over there." She pointed her forefinger towards the buffet. Jacob had two full plates and was adding more food onto the third.

"I have warned you."

"Oh, so that's what you meant." I laughed.

"Yeah," She laughed rolling her eyes a little and moving her right arm in the air like shooing a fly that was never there while her left arm never left her waist. She looked so cute and casual. She let her right arm drop gracefully beside her instead of resting it back where it had been.

"You will get used to waking up and not finding anything in your fridge," She said smiling brightly.

"He does that?" I asked raising both my eyebrows. I mean who could eat everything a fridge contained?

"Sometimes." She shook her head lightly from side to side in a small arch and her eyes went to the ceiling.

We both laughed, then moved to the buffet. I had an omelet, pancakes with chocolate, and orange juice, while she got herself an omelet, an apple, a banana, and yoghurt. After we were done loading our dishes, Renesmee searched the dining area for Jacob with such impatience, I was afraid she would throw everything she had and run into his arms when she saw him. However, when she did, she just sighed and walked in his direction. He was sitting by a window and watching Renesmee's approach. The view behind him was spectacular; we were in the eleventh floor and the window beside our table overlooked the pools, gardens and fountain below. Eventually, we sat and started our breakfast. Before I took my second bite of my delicious omelet, I glanced in Jacob's direction. He was eating jelly, but the way in which he was eating it made me stare at him for a second. Renesmee did not miss that.

"Jake..." Renesmee started.

"Yeah honey?" Jacob asked.

"You're eating so..." and she elongated the O till she found the suitable word. "Repulsively." She bit her lower lip. "Be careful now; you don't want to leave a bad impression," she said, smiling to him gently.

"Sorry, Ness *Chew* Sorry, Rania. It just that I was so hungry, and the food here tastes so good, and there are dishes I have never even tried before," Jacob stated.

"Never mind, Jake," I said, pushing my hair behind my back.

"So Nessie, do you know how to cook?" I asked Renesmee.

"Not as good as Grandma or Mammy but I have the ability to make some edible food." I laughed at her words.

"No, no. Don't believe her," Jacob disagreed automatically. "If I didn't know her, I'd say *Chew* she's a professional cook.*Chew*. No one outshines her in cooking except *Chew* Esme. And, Bella comes in a tie." He swallowed.

"Whatever Jake." Nessie rolled her eyes a little.

A few minutes later, Renesmee broke the non-awkward silence. "I ... I want to swim in that pool."

I looked towards Jacob. He looked as if he had been punched in the face. He swallowed heavily. "What pool?!" He asked bewildered.

"Jake, they have a pool here with a waterfall." She pointed with her pink-painted forefinger towards the waterfall.

"Renesmee... No pool." Jacob said firmly.

"But Jake,"

Jacob cut her off. "No pool. Sorry Ness. Out of discussion. Plus, you know neither Edward nor Carlisle will be fond of that idea."

"Okay, okay. I can make Grandma install a waterfall into my pool instead," she said.

After we ate - or at least Renesmee and I ate and Jacob consumed a great portion of the food the restaurant offered - we were heading back to the chalet. We headed towards the toilets first then towards the elevators. Renesmee pressed ground floor.

So I started. "So Renesmee, you didn't answer my question after all," I stated.

"Oh my nickname... Everyone calls me Nessie or Ness. Dad and Mammy sometimes call me Nesme. Though, Mammy insists on my full name."

"Aha... Read about that. The books tell that she really hates those names," I said. Jacob chuckled.

We got out of the elevator at the moment. There were many clocks in the reception; each clock showed a different timing according to the country written on a golden metal plate beneath it. I got the one having Cairo written beneath it, it read fifteen of twelve.

"She does," Jacob answered. "She actually got lots of teasing from Em about that. The books tell the beginning of that story, don't they?"

He waited for me to understand something that I did not get. I remember nothing about Em teasing Bella about the names Nessie or Ness. What did he mean?

"Mm. I don't recall that. So tell me about it?" I asked with an awaiting expression.

But just as he was going to open his mouth to tell me the story, Nessie raised her hands and shook them in the air. "Let me show you."

We were walking out of the exit of the main building towards the gardens to reach the chalet. I was secretly glad that she wanted to show me her memory using her own way of communication.

"Okay," I said.

"Give me your hand," She demanded.

I gave her my right hand and she held it with her left one while we walked. Her hand was very hot, but not sweaty. It was obvious now upon direct contact, the difference in temperature between my body and hers, and also the smoothness of her creamy white skin; it was as smooth as silk.

And then it happened. I saw the memory from her point of view. It was crystal clear, as if I was watching with my own eyesight. By then that same hand of hers was guiding my body because I only saw her memory. I no longer saw the gardens or the bright sun. It was dim, may be before dawn, near a river. I was looking toward a large rounded granite boulder where Bella and Emmett had their elbows against the stone. They looked like they were about to start arm-wrestling.

"Okay, Emmett. I win, and you cannot say one more word about my sex life to anyone, not even Rose. No allusions, no innuendos—no nothing." Bella spoke, her voice unconcerned but her eyes determined.

I glanced towards Jacob, and he was watching amused. I almost didn't notice that I was in Renesmee's body, though that was when she was much younger. I glanced upwards, Edward was holding me and watching Bella and Emmett's match anxiously.

"Deal. I win and it's going to get a lot worse." Emmett said, his voice wicked. He grinned.

I watched as Bella won the match in a matter of a minute. She did not look bothered the slightest bit by the force Emmett was exerting. He, on the other hand, looked like he was exerting a lot of force because his forehead creased, and his whole body was tensed.

"Just keep your mouth shut," Bella announced. She smashed his hand into the boulder with such force that the rock shuddered and a deafening crack echoed off the trees.

I felt Renesmee's excitement through the whole memory and her happiness when Bella won the match.

The memory stopped playing and Renesmee let go of my hand. I was back again in the sunlight. It took me a few seconds to adjust to the bright light.

"You know that, don't you?" Renesmee asked.

"Yeah. I have read about that, the arm-wrestling match between Emmett and Bella," I answered her.

"You were so young; you remembered all this in a crystal clear memory." I was stunned.

Jacob and Renesmee chuckled. Jacob answered me this time. "Look, your mind now is not as effective or as functioning as ours. Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie know more about this than I do, but lemme tell you, it would be a lot cooler."

"Aha."

"Soon," Renesmee smiled.

"How soon?" I asked.

"I dunno exactly – they haven't told me all the details – But, I can tell you it's soon," Renesmee told me.

"Jacob, perhaps you know..." My sentence ended like a question.

"Carlisle will arrange it with you." He shrugged like he did not want to talk about it anymore.

I knew how hard this must be for him. He must have been in a war with the Alpha in him; a war with himself.

As a shape shifter and an Alpha, his duty was to ensure vampires did not attack or change any member of his tribe. His duty was to protect humans, to ensure they stayed human. Now, he was doing the opposite; he was asking for my change in order to save his imprint. With Renesmee in acute danger, he just had to keep the Alpha in him well-restrained, shut his mouth and welcome my change with open arms.

Poor Jake...

"Anyways, back to the main subject..." Nessie reminded me. I almost forgot what I had asked in the first place. It relieved me when she reminded me again. "Since Uncle Emmett could no longer bring up that subject. He teased Mammy about my name instead. So, here we go again."

She held my hand again and I saw her second memory. I was in a living room with all pale on pale furniture. It was morning, and I was sitting on the floor holding a pretty Barbie and brushing her hair. I raised my eyes to witness Bella shift uncomfortably on the sofa.

"Nessie" A deep voice called - Jacob - from behind me, and instantly I turned my head to see him lifting me and hugging me tightly. The room seemed to shine more when he held me. I felt Renesmee's sense of security and relief when she had seen him.

"If you don't stop calling her that name, I am gonna stop you from seeing her," Bella muttered.

"You can't do that. C'mon Bells, she wants me too. Besides, she likes it. Don't you, Nessie?" Jacob said. The view moved downwards and upwards successively – I guess she must have nodded quickly.

"We all do, li'l sis." Emmett came into view with a paper folded into a cylinder in his hand.

"Emmett!" Bella frowned and directed her forefinger into his face, and I felt Renesmee's confusion. "Same thing applies to you too."

"Bella, it's just easier," Jacob said laughing.

Bella shot him a glaring look. Emmett tapped the paper onto Bella's head. The combination of several laughs erupting from Emmett, Jacob and myself – I mean Renesmee - and Bella's growls and glares were comical.

Then the scene changed like switching channels on a television screen, like blinking but finding a whole different scene before you. I was lying on a comfortable bed with Edward's and Bella's faces hovering above me.

"Nessieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Emmett's voice boomed in the house. I could tell he was not in the room, that he was behind the wall, outside the house. Edward sighed.

"I am going to kill him," Bella said chewing her lower lip.

"Bella, love, just let it go. He's just trying to be funny. I'll talk to him." Edward kissed her cheek. Then, I heard a giggle like soft ringing bells, Renesmee's laugh.

The scene changed again. I was sitting in a child's safety seat in the backseat of a car. Bella was in the driver's seat, and we were heading somewhere. I was feeling Renesmee's boredom until Bella pushed the cassette button 'play' and Emmett's extremely loud voice started booming from the cassette.

"I am way too cool for ya girl,

That's why it'll never work,

I'll have you suicidal, suicidal,

When I say your baby's name.

Damn you Bella for calling your baby,

After A Loch Ness monster, a Loch Ness monster"

Emmett was singing karaoke for a song I recognized 'Beautiful girls' but his voice was nowhere with the rhythm. The words actually didn't fit at all, but it was hilarious. I was hearing the ringing bells of Renesmee's soft laughter again and feeling her amusement. Bella pressed stop and turned the car around, muttering "I am going to seriously hurt him while I still can."

Then, the scene changed again, but this time I saw the sun and the door of the chalet a few steps ahead of us. I was still laughing from the last scene. Renesmee let go of my hand.

"I hope you enjoyed the show," Renesmee winked at me.

"It was awesome!" I laughed again as I remembered Emmett's voice singing.

"Mama agreed to let everybody call me Nessie in the end. They even made a family meeting - they had to control Uncle Emmett for everyone's sake." She grinned.

We reached the door at that moment, and Alice opened it instantly.

**Coming up:**

**So, I did. I turned around, opened the door and walked a few steps into the gardens, then sat cross-legged on the ground. I knew I was still within their hearing range. They would all probably listen to every word I said, and it was even more probable that Edward was listening to my thoughts right now. Come think of it, it was totally pointless to go outside, but I needed to at least feel the illusion of having some privacy.**


	6. The mysterious file

**A/N:** Again, one of the important chapters. Because, as the third chapter contains what had happened, the sixth contains what they planned to happen. So, obviously they are both very important chapters, building the drama and the incidents.

And, I do like the chapter title much. It took some time to decide what to call this chapter due to the many actions happening in there.

And, please review, even if you don't like it. I accept criticism and I would like to improve my writing and your review might help me do so. And, tell me what you think about the idea of the lyrics.

Enough babbling, enjoy it!

**Disclaimer and copyright preservation:** This applies till the end of the story: I don't own the Olympic coven or any of the characters created in the book Twilight. But I like saying that I own Rania, Octavious, and some other people you will get to see later. I am not copying and I am not breaking any laws, I hope. And, I had/have no intention in inserting myself in the story or inserting anyone I know, read about or heard about. These are just fictional characters. I do not own the lyrics and quotes I am gonna insert at the beginning of each chapter. I am only inserting them for the entertainment of the readers.

* * *

_Must there be a secret me?_

_I'm forced to hide._

_Reflection, Christina Aguilera._

Chapter 6 – The Mysterious File

"Welcome back!" She welcomed us.

As I entered the room, nothing appeared to have changed much. Jasper was perfectly still on the loveseat. Edward and Bella stood by the door; Edward had one arm around Bella's shoulders and she had her arm around his waist. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme still sat on the big couch absorbed in conversation. They spoke so low quickly that my dull human ears could never catch anything.

I was aware of the pair of topaz eyes glancing from me to Renesmee back to me to Jacob and back to me and rested on Renesmee relaxing. Edward was reading our minds, I guessed. He must have found that everything had gone well and that there was no need to worry, not yet at least.

In fact, everything has gone so well that I could not believe myself. Renesmee was so fun and easy to talk to that I was already totally taken by her charm. She was energetic and spontaneous, and I was sure she must be a good person. Jacob was cool as well. He was casual and relaxed; he did not mind me talking with his imprint, and he definitely did not mind at all that she communicated with me in her special way, that she showed me her memories. We had eaten together and chatted, even laughed. I truly liked Nessie and Jacob. I wanted to befriend them.

"All that happened... I am surprised," Edward said softly.

Suddenly, he glanced at Jacob. His whole body tensed. His soft, smooth, flawless features turned into a completely different face. His smooth face was now as sharp as a hawk's. His hands were fixed into fists by his sides, and his eyes went so narrow, they were almost slits.

"Sorry...," Jacob mumbled looking to the ground guilt visible on his features, his cheeks a little pink.

Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair and fixed his features.

"Anyway... Nessie go study. I still expect your assignment by the evening," Edward spoke.

"But Dad, we have just gotten here, can't we go sightseeing or something??" Renesmee asked.

Bella leaned away from Edward's chest towards Renesmee.

"Why don't you go study now and maybe after sunset we'll be able to do something," Bella answered sweetly, patting Renesmee's back.

"Okay..." Renesmee let out a sigh and then something must have clicked in her brain "Can Jacob study with me?" She asked.

""Dogs don't study, Nessie," Rosalie's sweet voice called.

Shut up, Blondie."

"Come on, Jake," Renesmee took Jacob's hand and ran with him upstairs.

"We still have about six hours till sunset. So, unfortunately we have to stay inside." Bella said.

"Okay."

The room was silent for a few seconds and my mind started in a stream of thoughts.

I was thinking about my parents. Soon, they would be arriving at my house, and they would not find me there. They would call me on my mobile but I had left it on the nightstand this morning.

"Here you go," Edward said, pulling out his cell phone from his pocket and handing it to me.

I took the phone having no idea what to do with it. What would I tell my parents?

'Hay, I am just running away from home to save a girl I have never known before!'

Or maybe,

'Hay mammy, I am turning into a death-machine soon and I might kill you. Anyhow, I am running away from home and probably you won't see me ever again.'

Or how about,

'Mammy, Daddy, goodbye, I am going to war with vampires and shape shifters. Wish me luck!'

I have not thought about what to tell my parents and due to the shock and the surprise upon meeting the Cullens, I did not grasp the part about leaving my parents. My parents who have always loved me... My mother and father who I might never get to see again...

Oh my God...

Tears started rushing up to my eyes, tears that I had no time to hide, because as I blinked to clear my vision, my tears flowed to my cheeks. I was not sobbing, the tears just streamed effortlessly over my cheeks. I immediately found Bella's arms soothing me softly.

"Bella what am I gonna do? My parents...," I spoke, my voice breaking.

"You will be able to see them again. Don't worry," Bella soothed me.

"But when I am changed, I am not going to age..."

"You will be able to visit for some years; we can try make-up as a start," Alice suggested.

"Really, Alice? That can work?" I asked.

"Let me check."

Her eyes went blank for a moment. "Seems like it will."

My face relaxed, and I wiped my cheeks with my hands. It was easier to know that I would be able to come see them again, that this was not goodbye. Maybe after I had become a mature vampire, I would be able to visit. I was sure I was going to miss them like hell though...

"Aren't you gonna call them?" Alice asked.

"What do you want me to tell them?"

Her eyes went blank for the briefest moment then she answered me back "Call your mother, tell her you are at the American Embassy and that you have great news. Tell her you will be back by nine."

"What news?"

"Just call her now and tell her that, and we'll tell you the cover-up story later."

"Will she buy it?"

"Trust me," She winked.

"Can I go outside?"

"Sure," Esme answered. She patted my back.

So, I did. I turned around, opened the door and walked a few steps into the gardens, then sat cross-legged on the ground. I knew I was still within their hearing range. They would all probably listen to every word I said, and it was even more probable that Edward was listening to my thoughts right now. Come think of it, it was totally pointless to go outside, but I needed to at least feel the illusion of having some privacy.

I took several deep breaths to calm myself. I had to lie, and there was no other option. It was for their sake rather than for mine. I had to leave my parents ignorant of everything. I had to ensure their safety from the Volturi. But, I was not a good liar and this lie was not just trying to get away with something, it was to get away with everything. This one lie would change everything. I started feeling calmness slowly creep over me – Jasper's gift no doubt.

When I was sure I was calm enough and my voice or my pitch wouldn't give me away, I dialed the number of my mother's cell phone, and her voice answered after a few rings. I told her what Alice had told me to say. She asked about the number though, so I told her I had forgotten my mobile, and this was somebody else's mobile. Alice was right, she was surprised and anxious to know why I was at the American Embassy, but she totally bought it.

I went back to the chalet.

"Thanks, Alice."

"Anytime."

"So, what's the cover-up story?" I wondered.

"You will have to tell your parents that you received an email from the University of Washington, including a full scholarship, and you are traveling to America in a few days to prepare for the start of the semester. Of course, you are super-thrilled and excited, and you will not miss the chance of your life," Alice said.

"Will they agree?"

"They will, but the process of making them agree will tire you a bit."

"Expected," I muttered under my breath.

"What if they want to see that e-mail?" I asked, my tune a little frowning.

"Then you will have to show it to them," She grinned. I tilted my face a little as if to see more clearly.

"There's an e-mail in your inbox that I took the pleasure to send," Jasper spoke for the first time since I had come back.

"May I see that e-mail?"

"Sure, I also took the time to print it," Jasper spoke, the sides of his lips turning upward a little.

He got up and walked gracefully to the stairs. He zoomed upwards and then downwards almost immediately, with a mysterious file in his left hand.

He handed me the file and I walked to the armchair, settled myself there, then peeked in the file. There were three passports, some papers and documents.

"What are these?" I asked him flabbergasted.

"Go through them and you will know," Jasper replied back.

I pulled the first passport out of the file. It was familiar, green, the color of an Egyptian passport. I opened it to see that it had a photo of me and underneath it written my real full name, my birth date, address and some other details. I turned the first page and saw that I had a visa for America. I turned the page again, but there wasn't anything else, so I scanned through it just to make sure. I set that passport on the arm of the chair.

My hand dug into the file, and I pulled out the second unfamiliar passport. A page had another photo of me and underneath that where my name was supposed to have been, it read 'Rania Sandy Cullen'. I looked at the address, but did not recognize it. I looked at the country of birth and it read 'America'. I raised an eyebrow. I turned the page, and there was a visa for Europe and the rest of the passport was blank.

I put that passport on top of the first and pulled a third one from the file. There was the same photo of me and the name 'Rania Sandy Cullen' that was in the second passport. The address was again unfamiliar to me, but the country of birth read 'America' again. I turned the page and there was a visa for Brazil.

Seriously? America, Europe, and South America?

They planned to go all those places?

Why?

I put the third passport on the other two and pulled out the papers. There was my Egyptian birth certificate and another American birth certificate for 'Rania Sandy Cullen', daughter of Mr. Edward and Mrs. Bella Cullen.

There was a first-class plane ticket to Washington with the date of next Tuesday, which was 5 days from today, and another ticket from Alaska to Brazil, specifically Rio De Janeiro, two days later.

There was also the printed e-mail that Jasper had sent to my e-mail inbox including the fake full - scholarship, accommodation and several other details. Plus, some transfer papers from my school.

The file also contained a couple of driving licenses, an American license, a Brazilian license and another international license. Finally, there was a mystifying black credit card that I had never seen before. It had a serial number and the name 'Rania Sandy Cullen'.

I was totally absorbed in that file; I read each sentence in each document and on every paper. I memorized the e-mail that Jasper had said by the fifth time I had read it.

After some time, I finished reading everything. I returned the papers and the passports back to the file.

The Cullens obviously had prepared everything down to the very small details; getting me passports, and driving licenses, and all. They had even accessed my e-mail, and got papers from my school.

"What do you think?" Alice asked me.

"This is not a shopping trip around the world, Alice, is it?" I asked, joking a bit.

"No, no," Carlisle laughed a little.

"Then, what's all that?" I asked. My eyes were slightly bugging out of my skull.

"Don't panic," Jasper murmured, and again I started feeling relaxation and calmness creep over me.

"What did you plan exactly?" I looked at Jasper since he was the one who had given me the file.

"Carlisle will tell you everything."

"Okay, Carlisle. Go ahead," I turned to face him.

"Later... Renesmee," He breathed.

I understood what her name meant at once. They must not have told her everything, and they probably did not want to tell her, at least not now.

Edward nodded, answering my thoughts.

So, I crossed my arms and sighed. I would have to wait for some time until I got a clearer explanation to where we are heading once we left here.

Suddenly, there was a little bang, then several little booming sounds, then Jacob came rolling down the stairs hitting the floor hard, and Renesmee's laugh came from upstairs.

Everyone tensed, even me.

Jacob sprang to his feet in an instant.

"Sorry guys, everything is under control," He grinned brushing the back of his head absentmindedly, his cheeks a little pink. He ran upstairs again skipping a few steps in every leap of his.

All the tensed bodies relaxed into smooth laughter, with the exception of Emmett, who was shaking the couch with his laughter. Even I chuckled a little; if not from the scene of Jacob rolling down the stairs, then from the way Emmett laughed.

"Renesmee!" Bella called her, her voice a little loud, but like singing.

"Yeah, Mom?" Renesmee called from upstairs.

"Get down here, young lady!"

"I can't," Renesmee laughed.

"What do you mean you can't?" Edward called.

"Jake is holding me captive and -"

Edward was suddenly sprinting upstairs so fast, he blurred.

A minute later, he came downstairs much slower shaking his head disapprovingly. He settled himself beside Bella on the small couch.

He was about to say something when Renesmee came down the stairs running with an overwhelming, grinning look, and her long hair flying behind her. She passed the room in an instant, opening the door and heading outside. Jacob was right on her heels, running with his arms outstretched towards her.

They did not close the door behind them, letting sun beams one foot into the room.

"Rania, can you close it? – Somebody will pass and the sun. . . ," Alice explained.

"Got it!" I got up and walked to the door.

"Do you see them?" Bella asked.

"Mm, no," I answered after I searched the garden with my eyes.

"Teenagers," Carlisle put two fingers on his temple for a second, closing his eyes.

"They're just having fun," Rose smiled.

"You can tell Rania the plan now, since Renesmee's outside," Esme said. I looked back at Carlisle.

"We have agreed to -" Carlisle's speech was interrupted by Edward's sudden movement. He stood up, his eyes a little shocked.

"Edward?" Bella stood as well. She put one hand on his arm.

"Shield them, Bella. They will be dealt with later."

She frowned. "I can't shield somebody I can't see."

Edward's hands turned into fists, his eyes closed, and he sat very still. He nodded in Jasper's direction, and sighed. His tensed posture relaxed. He leaned back and pulled Bella to his chest.

"After five days, you, Edward, Bella, Nessie, and Jacob will be traveling to Forks for two days. On the first day, you will meet the pack and Charlie, and on the next day you will visit Tanya. We want you to meet Eleazar."

My perplexed features and doubtful feelings made Jasper explain "It will make our lives easier if we know your power." He smiled a little.

"Meanwhile, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Esme and I will travel to Isle Esme. So, we will be separated for about two days. After which, you will be transformed in Rio De Janeiro. You will have Jasper, Bella, Edward and Emmett with you during the transformation and when you awaken. Then, we'll all settle in Isle Esme for some time so you can be trained and prepared properly."

"What's the story of the three passports?"

"The Egyptian passport is the one you would be using for the story told to your family and friends."

"The cover story?"

"Yes. The American passport would be for times whenever traveling by air is necessary. The last one is just a precaution. Hopefully, you won't need it."

"Mmm," was all I could figure out to say.

"But, about the birth certificate, I don't think I look much like –"

"Oh, but you will." Alice interrupted me.

I paused to think about it for a minute or two.

Renesmee was creamy white and I would be crystal white. Renesmee has deep chocolate eyes. On the other hand, I would have golden eyes; golden eyes just like Bella and Edward and the rest of them. Renesmee was not that much taller than me. She was shorter than Bella, by an infinitesimal fraction. Mmm. Renesmee's features were very much like Edward's, smooth, straight, and most importantly beautiful. But, I would be beautiful too, once I was changed, hopefully of course. Bella's hair was long, reaching her waist, and dark brown. Renesmee's hair was bronze, just like Edward's, long though, even a bit longer than Bella's hair. My hair was brown, a shade that was neither reddish-brown as Bella's hair, nor bronze like Nessie's or Edward's. My shade was just brown, with a bit of a golden hint in sun shine. My hair was also longer than Renesmee's. It was so long that it reached my hips.

After my deep thinking and comparing, I realized that I would do okay as Renesmee's sister.

"Mm`m," I scratched my nose, out of habit.

"Okay. What about the driving licenses?" I did not even know how to drive.

"You will learn to, silly," Edward smirked.

Of course, stupid me.

"What about the mysterious credit card?"

"Since you will be joining our family, you shouldn't mind that we pay for your expenses," Edward answered.

"But,"

"Look, Rania. I already had the same argument with Bella for a few years, and then with Jacob for a couple of years, and I do not intend to have the same argument again. Just do us all a favor and accept gracefully."

His voice was totally commanding, and I knew there was no point in arguing. The matter was already determined, at least for now.

"This matter is already determined and has been put into action, and I do not want any more arguing about it."

Oh, crap. I forgot that he could read my mind.

"But,"

Bella shot me a silencing look. So, I sighed and gave up the discussion.

"Who got the papers from my school?"

"Your father."

"Whoa! What?"

"Relax, Rania. I just sent him an e-mail two days ago on your behalf, asking him to bring those papers for you from your school and leave them on your desk; Alice and I stole them from your house, later," Jasper answered.

"You have been in my house before?" I raised one eyebrow and my voice.

"Yeah." I shook my head a little recovering from the shock they'd just given me.

"But, he could have mentioned it before, and it would have caused an issue."

"He had no intention to mention anything," Alice answered me.

"What if he changed his mind?"

"I didn't see any reasons why he would," She reassured me.

Ugh. There was no point arguing with Alice. Why am I giving up arguing that easily?!

"Did I leave out anything?"

"No. That's everything, considering the file," Esme said.

"Oh, here they come," Bella said.

"Who?"

I was answered by Renesmee's and Jacob's entrance. The door opened loudly, and Renesmee and Jacob stepped into the room, panting a little and laughing.

"Hi," Jacob greeted.

"Hi, dog," Rosalie hissed her voice all sweet and innocent.

"Hi," Bella muttered.

"Could you please tell us what that was all about?" Carlisle asked.

Renesmee and Jacob exploded, laughing for a solid minute, so hard that tears started streaming down Renesmee's face.

"Perhaps later," Carlisle murmured to himself, kneeling forward to put his head between his hands.

"I will get the papers and come down in a minute, Dad," Renesmee said when she was done laughing out loud. "C'mon, Jake." She pulled his hand and went upstairs, coming down a minute later with a few papers in her hand.

"Here it is, Dad." She handed him the papers, leaning forward a little.

He took the papers from her and read them, flipping through the pages quickly.

"Mmmm," Edward exhaled getting up.

He paced back and forth in front of Renesmee in a human pace, still reading her papers.

"Dad?"

"You pass." Edward's features softened as he pulled Renesmee into a tight hug.

Everyone was applauding.

"Congratulations, Renesmee." He kissed her hair.

"Thanks, Dad," She thanked him back.

Jacob pulled Renesmee into a tight hug, spinning her around. Everyone hugged Renesmee, congratulating her, and I was still sitting on my chair having no idea what was happening.

"Pardon me," Edward must have read my thoughts.

Renesmee turned around and walked towards me "I am a doctor! I am a doctor!" She looked so excited.

"Congratulations, Nessie."

I was happy for her, but it was a little awkward, as I did not know whether to hug her, shake her hand, or if congratulating her verbally was enough. Suddenly, she threw her arms around my shoulders, and I found myself hugging her as well.

"Thanks," She said when she pulled back.

"How much time do we have till the sun sets?" I asked a few minutes later.

"About two hours more."

"Why don't we do something?" Alice asked her face lighting.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Renesmee asked.

"Yeah" Edward chuckled.

Alice and Renesmee grabbed each of my arms and ran upstairs, and everything went blurry until they placed me on a chair in the middle of a fancy bathroom. I was not swaying or dizzy like the first time, because the journey only took a few seconds this time. I stared at the counter, covered in all the paraphernalia of a beauty salon. There were perfume bottles, creams, skin scrubs, lip glosses, hair brushes, and every item you might find in a beauty salon.

"Let's do it, Aunt Alice."

"Do what?"

"Just try to nap through it, I used to do that," Bella's voice coming from the hall-way startled me.

"You have the right to remain silent; anything you say might be held against you," Renesmee laughed and some ringing laughs echoed from outside.

"Am I under arrest?"

"No, you're at our mercy," Alice squeaked.

Alice loosened my hair and brushed it thoroughly, and Renesmee started cleaning my face with wipes and scrubs. I just closed my eyes and leaned back on the chair. Then, they both applied make-up on my face for some time. I did not mind the free make-up session at all. I like make-up myself, at least to an extent.

After a while, I felt a gentle nudge on my shoulder.

"Alice, don't put anything dark, please," I mumbled with my eyes still close.

Gentle cold hands brushed my arms softly, "Wake-up, Rania."

I opened my heavy eyelids to find Bella in front of me instead of Renesmee or Alice, and I was aware that I was in a bed. I sat up quickly. "Where are they?"

"You drifted to sleep while they played Rania Barbie with you, but I insisted they let you rest." She smiled.

"Thanks, Ma-Bella" She smiled more and hugged me.

"You need to go home now."

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"8:35" She announced.

"So, there is no way I could be home by 9." I looked at my hands in my lap, desperately.

"Unless a vampire is your means of transportation." She winked. Her face lit up with smugness.

She gave me a minute to get up from the bed, yawn lazily, and stretch. While I was stretching, I remembered that I was wearing sneakers before I drifted to sleep, but now I was only in my socks. I was suddenly aware of the fact that someone – in fact it must have been her – must have taken my sneakers off my feet and carried me to this bed and I blushed.

"Is there anything wrong?" She asked.

"It's just that -" I hesitated.

She waited.

"Who took off my sneakers and carried me?" I asked, blushing a deeper shade of red and looking down.

"Me," She answered, smiling gently.

"And who will get me home?"

"I will; unless you want somebody else?"

"No-no. In fact, I'd rather it's you."

"Okay, so change into these clothes and then we'll go." She pointed to some clothes that were neatly folded by the bed.

"Change? Why do I have to change?"

"You told your mother that you were at the American Embassy and sweatpants don't seem quite appropriate for that matter."

"Yeah, right."

She left the room so that I could change, closing the door behind her. I unfolded a pair of black trousers and a white shirt. They looked not-formal-but-elegant and definitely expensive. I was in a hurry, so I decided to check the tags later. I wore a pair of black shoes that were left by the bed as well. Every item seemed to fit my body perfectly and the shoes were extremely comfortable.

After changing, I went outside to find Alice and Bella waiting outside in a long hallway.

"Tomorrow, Bella will come and pick you up at 5:30 am and you will be brought back by about 3 pm. We'll call if there are any changes. Sleep well," Alice said, while walking with me and Bella.

"Thanks for the clothes, Alice. They are really comfortable."

"Anytime. Just one thing's left. Here you go." She handed me a small leather black purse, kissed my cheek and hurried into Jasper's awaiting arms.

"See you tomorrow, Ran." Renesmee waved from where she sat, on the big couch.

"Aha," I winked. "Bye, Nessie. Bye, Jake."

"See ya!" He called back.

Carlisle and Esme were waiting by the door, hand in hand. However, the rest of the family were nowhere to be seen.

"Thank you again for agreeing to become one of us. You have no idea how remorseful I will be when you leave your life here permanently. I am in debt of your big-heartedness."

"You don't have to blame yourself, Carlisle. You are not taking away my life from me. You offered to change me, and I accepted in my perfect mental health and sanity." I grinned and his face softened a bit, but his eyes were still untouched. "My life wouldn't be spared. On the contrary, I think it would be made use of by the bad guys, one way or another, if I chose not to help you."

He nodded for the briefest moment.

"Sleep well." Esme hugged me.

"I hope so."

**Coming up:**

**Oh my Gosh. . .**

**This morning seemed to happen a year before. I remember yesterday when everything seemed too easy; when my biggest fears were getting a bad mark in an exam, or getting sick. I remember yesterday when I thought I lived in a peaceful world, with almost no one to fear, other than burglars or political figures. I remember yesterday when my biggest dreams were: to be a doctor, to travel abroad, and to be wealthy.**

**How simple and almost superficial I had been. . .**

**And, how ignorant and unaware I had been. . .**


	7. Home, notsosweet home

**A/N:** In this chapter, you get to see the internal struggle that our character, Rania, struggles once she gets to her house and faces her parents, and all the drama she went through when she went to her bed. I wanted to skip writing it so bad because I did not want my character to hurt. *sigh* But I had to write it...

Poor Rania . . .

My lips are actually turning into a pout right now.

May be the story is not fast enough by far, but really the drama has to be built. Just hang on guys and girls, you're gonna love it later, hopefully of course.

There will be everything: imprint stages with Renesmee and Jacob, and how the Cullens will react to their relationship, a strong friendship will build between Rania and Renesmee, various dangers – Octavious one of them – and many fights and challenges, a sweet torture I am not telling you that yet , a pervert Emmett, a very patient Carlisle, and a loving Esme, and so much more.

Always let me know what you think about the lyrics and the chapter. You gotta review, and don't be such a lazy person and click the link.

I also want to say something. Whoever gets a dedication can ask for any character's point of view in the chapter he/she got a dedication in. You can get a dedication for example by reviewing, or sending me your lyrics/quotes folder.

* * *

_Did I disappoint you?_

_Or let you down?_

_Should I be feeling guilty?_

_Goodbye my lover, James Blunt._

Chapter 7 – Home, not-so-sweet home.

When we got out of the hotel, Bella sat on her knees on the grass and beckoned me to climb over her back, and I did without arguing. After I had handed her the leather purse and locked my arms and legs around her tightly, she started running gracefully as fast as a bullet.

"Are you alright? Your pulse is playing drums," She said after a minute or so of running.

"It's just the speed." Instinctively I held onto her tighter.

"Close your eyes," She suggested. "It helps."

After a few silent minutes passed, Bella announced, "We're there."

I did not feel our stop at all. She was running so smoothly that I would have thought she was flying or gliding and her breath came out evenly like she was not exerting any effort.

She helped me set my feet on the ground and I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark deserted street, but before I asked her she answered my unspoken question, "We'll have to walk from here." She handed me the purse.

We walked from that street into a much crowded one for about half a minute, then we turned left and reached the street where I lived. A couple of buildings away from my house, Bella stopped.

"Do you need anything?" She asked.

I paused to think about it. I still needed to know a lot of things, and needed answers to many questions. I also wanted to make sure that she will return tomorrow morning. I was afraid that if she left, she wouldn't come back again tomorrow.

Childish, I know.

"Just answers to a million questions," I answered sheepishly.

She smiled not showing her teeth. "I know your head must be exploding with questions and curiosity, but you've gotta sleep. I am sure you will get answers to whatever questions you have later."

"So, tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. Sleep tight," She brushed on my arm once then hugged me for about two second.

As I pulled away from the hug, I blinked. By then, she had disappeared.

I walked for about a minute more. Then, I opened my purse hoping hope after hope I'd find my keys there. I sighed when I opened my purse. There were my keys, but there other things as well. There was the Egyptian passport, the papers from my school, the plane ticket to America, the printed e-mail, and a tiny unexplained mobile.

I opened the door to my house, and was not surprised to find my mother and father waiting for my arrival in the living room.

"Hi, mum. Hi, dad," I said.

"Hi, Rania," My father greeted me back.

"How was your day?"

"Pleasant," Dad answered. "Yours?"

I wanted to say the wildest, best, greatest day of my whole life. I wanted. But, I couldn't.

So, I settled for "Great."

"You said you had good news," Mum mentioned.

"Could you hold onto that thought for a few minutes while I change?"

"Sure."

I was already walking to my room when my mother called, "Don't take long though."

The first thing I did, when I entered my room, was looking in the mirror.

The combination of the black slim pants, the white shirt, the black leather purse, the make-up Renesmee and Alice had applied to my face, and my long wavy brown hair hanging to the end of my back was something to behold. I did not think that Rania Barbie had any advantages but to entertain Alice and Renesmee - especially that I slept and my hair was down when I was running with Bella and I could have ruined my hair. But, my some miracle, it didn't look ruined. Not all. In fact, it looked good somehow, like I have applied mousse and shook it all over.

I threw the black purse on the chair beside my bed. I took off the shoes first then the clothes. I couldn't help but peak at the tags of the clothes and as I had expected, they were a highly expensive brand - one that I never bought anything from.

I changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt and brushed my hair and fixed it into a bun. I removed my make-up with wipes. Then, returned to my awaiting parents.

"You were saying?" I asked my dad while jumping on the couch.

"The good news you had to share with us." He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head a bit to one side.

"Oh," I paused. "Well," I took a deep breath. Here we go.

"I applied to the American University of Washington."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"What college?"

"Medicine." That was the most convincing thing to tell them, because I always wanted to be a doctor since I was young.

"And?"

"I received a full-scholarship and a free one-year accommodation," I squealed and pretended to be in my utmost excitement.

"Congratulations!" Dad and mum said at the same time.

"Thanks!" I hugged them both.

If things kept going the same way, I thought I'd be able to survive it – Or rather lie throughit.

After two minutes of congratulations and hugs, my dad told me to sit down to explain to them what had happened exactly.

Oh, crap.

I have feared this part, because I knew that there was no going back if I told them, though I had given my word already to the Cullens - but still.

I have to lie now. I already memorized the e-mail so well; there was no need to worry about saying something wrong. The worry was about hurting their feelings or the pain of the separation. I was their only daughter after all.

I had to take a deep breath, and fix the smile into my face into something more genuine.

_Just smile a huge smile, Rania._ I ordered myself.

Speak confidently.

"I applied to the University, but I did not expect that I would be accepted at all, so I did not even tell anybody about it, but somehow I got the acceptance letter and I replied back that I have agreed. Oh, I am so excited."

There. It happened.

I have actually lied to my parents.

"When exactly did you reply to the university, Rania?" My dad asked his voice sour with accusation.

"About a month ago," My voice was low and my smile disappeared.

"Is that why you had asked me to get the papers from the school?"

"Yes, dad."

"Why didn't you tell me from the beginning?"

"Because... Well... Because as I had said, there wasn't actually any hope for me to get that scholarship."

It pained me so much to look at my father and mother valuing my words and thinking about the scholarship which I had been offered. They really did not have any choice. The offer was such an incredible one that refusing it would be . . . an act of stupidity. Plus, I have already told them that I had already replied back to the University, accepting the offer. I have just thrown them in the face with information. But, they were my parents, and this acquired them some authorities and a right to know such important things. And, I felt that I had deprived them of their rights, therefore disrespected them in a way. Alas, I thought they felt so too.

"Where will you be staying?" Mum broke the ill at ease silence.

"The college dorms."

"What about the following years, you said that the accommodation is free only for the first year?" Dad asked, he was shaking one leg nervously.

"If I keep my grades higher than B, I will continue living at the dorms for free."

"Mmm," He sounded thoughtful.

"What about the papers?"

"Already done. I went to the Embassy several times and finally my passport and visa are with me."

"And the plane ticket?"

"Already reserved."

"You kept all this from me," He was about to hit the roof. He glared at me. Mum did not seem to like the idea too. She raised one eyebrow and her mouth turned into a strange angry-and-sad pout.

"Dad," I stared at the ground. My voice was very low. "It was not out of disrespect. It was just that **... **I did not think I had any chance anyways. Plus, you're both always at work all day and I thought since I am not doing anything interesting these days, I might try my luck."

"I had the right to know though."

"I am very sorry," My voice broke out of sadness."I wanted to prove that I could handle things like an adult now, by handling all the arrangements myself. I was hoping that would reassure you that I will be responsible when I am away from you."

I understood that he was hurt, because he thought that I did not care for his feelings since I hadn't asked for his permission. I hadn't even asked for his advice. I hadn't even mentioned any of this to him before.

But, there was no way I'd chicken out now. I would lie through my teeth, plead, even beg. I'd do whatever it takes to convince them, and gain their approval and forgiveness.

I was so sad that I had hurt their feelings that I had no problem apologizing. It took them about an hour and half taking turns to shout at my face. I was so frustrated that sometimes tears started flowing to my cheeks, but I decided to keep muttering 'I am so sorry' and 'Please understand' till the phase of fuming and shouting ends.

After that phase had ended, they both gave me a lecture that lasted for an hour more. I listened – or at least pretended to listen - to their scowling, their shouting, their blaming, their lecture, and I have kept myself silenced, unless when I apologized several hundred times. I didn't think two hours and half for an exchange with eternity wasn't a bad offer at all.

Anyhow, the good news was that they both calmed down by the second half of the lecture and dad was no longer glaring, he was snapping out of it.

Finally, they both said everything that they had to tell me - or shout at me - and everything was quiet for about two solid minutes. I did not want to break the uncomfortable silence and I was still a coward to look them in the eyes.

"How much money will you need?" Dad finally asked.

Dad was actually asking me about how much money I needed when I was going to live a Cullen-life-style. But, he did not know anything, and I did not blame him for asking.

"Nothing much, dad. I have already got my savings and the scholarship is a full one," I smiled.

"Still. I will give you some money as a start, and you'll have to tell me whenever you need anything else," He warned.

"Sure, dad. You'll be the first to know." Another lie.

"You will have to send me e-mails, you know, just to keep me informed."

"I will miss you," I finally looked at them. Their eyes were soft.

"We're so happy for you," Mum smiled a little, standing from where she sat and walking towards me.

"I know. I am happy too. It's the chance of my life."

"Of course," She muttered, hugging me.

"When will you be leaving?" Mum inquired.

"5 days from today," I answered.

I watched a series of complex face reactions occurred on my mother's face. She was first smiling, then when she heard the news, the smile disappeared. She frowned, bit her lip, and made a strange face of a complexion of nervousness and awareness, and then her face relaxed and she smiled a little.

"Then, we have to prepare you and do your shopping as soon as we can," She said when she recovered.

"Yeah," I agreed without any argues. I did not want to make this any harder for her than it already had been, and if shopping is what she wanted – even if it was for me – then shopping she'd get,

"So, you approve?" I looked between her and dad.

"I find nothing to say no to," Dad answered smiling at last. And, I jumped from where I was into his arms like a four year old.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I cried.

"Just, take care and with best of luck."

"Thanks, dad."

"I am proud of you," He sighed.

And with that, that conversation ended. I was secretly happy with my performance. I did what I had to do, so that my parents would be safe, so that they would be totally ignorant. It's for their benefit, I reminded myself.

I went to the kitchen a little while later. I was very hungry because I hadn't eaten anything since the morning. So, I made us a delicious dinner, and sat to eat it with my family discussing other trivial things.

They weren't actually trivial things, but the fact that I was turning into a vampire in about a week made any other matter seem trivial at that moment.

Afterwards, I took a hot, long, relaxing shower, and then brushed my teeth. I brushed my hair thoroughly, smoothing every strand with the brush. Then, I went to tell my parents goodnight and finally I headed to my room.

I put my mobile and the other mobile I had found in the purse on the nightstand beside me, and fixed my alarm to ring at 4:30 am.

One hour was long enough to get prepared, I thought.

I was totally and entirely relaxed and peaceful un-til I turned the light off, and lied under the covers on my bed. As soon as I lied in my bed, the quietness around me allowed me to think. Thinking was usually good, but in my case it wasn't. My head started spinning. I was suddenly very panicky.

So, 5 days from now, I am gonna say goodbye to everyone I've ever known and everything I've ever believed in.

No, just 4 days. Practically, I was travelling on the fifth day and the flight leaves at 4pm so this day doesn't count.

But, I was going to come again and visit, weren't I? Alice said I could, at least after some time, right?

And, I would be somebody the Cullens cared for, a new member of their family may be, but they would love me like I was one of them. No, not like one of them. But, because I was one of them.

But what if I was a deadly, crazy, death-machine, killing-everyone-within-my-range vampire?

What if when I was a newborn, I hurt somebody I knew un-intentionally?

No.

That was not me... I have never actually hurt anyone intentionally. I was never violent. And, I was not gonna lose who I were. I wasn't gonna lose my mind by turning into a vampire, for Heaven's sake. I would be able to think, may be get a little distracted at first, but I will get used to it and I will be able to think. Plus, the Cullens would not let me hurt anyone. They would stop me, wouldn't they?

What if they couldn't? I mean, Bella won an arm-wrestling match with Emmett, one of the strongest vampires, when she was a newborn.

No-no. They would be able to stop me, they were 10 and I was one and I had no original intention whatsoever to hurt anyone of them. On the contrary, Bella felt to me like a mother, Renesmee and Jacob already best friends, and I liked the rest of the Cullens too.

There was also another issue, Octavious...

This Octavious was apparently extremely powerful and impossible to track, being invisible, odourless and all.

What was I gonna do about that?

How would I stop somebody from being invisible? Or more reasonably, how would I ever find somebody that even Alice, Edward and Jasper combined could not track? How will I track somebody that even Demetri and the whole Volturi coven - guards and all - could not?

What power will I possibly have that would be the solution to Octavious's invisibility?

And, this power – whatever it was - will it be strong enough to actually stop him?

Oh my Gosh. . .

This morning seemed to happen a year before. I remember yesterday when everything seemed too easy; when my biggest fears were getting a bad mark in an exam, or getting sick. I remember yesterday when I thought I lived in a peaceful world, with almost no one to fear, other than burglars or political figures. I remember yesterday when my biggest dreams were: to be a doctor, to travel abroad, and to be wealthy.

How simple and almost superficial I had been. . .

And, how ignorant and unaware I had been. . .

Just when I had decided to finally sleep, my alarm rang. Although, I had not even had one minute of sleep this night, but I was wide awaken, anticipating. I walked to the bathroom and had a human minute, brushing my teeth, washing my arms and face, brushing my hair, etcetera.

Then, I went to the kitchen and drank some water. I wrote on a paper that I fixed on the fridge:

'_I will be back by lunch, if you need anything call me on my mobile. Love ya.'_

I went back to my room, and stood helplessly in front of my closet having absolutely no idea what to wear, because I had absolutely no idea what we were doing and where. After five minutes or so, I decided I'd just wear a simple pink blouse with slim jeans and sneakers. I looked at myself at the mirror.

Okay, fair enough.

I let my hair down as I always preferred, just putting a hairclip in the front. I wore a pair of pink earrings and a bracelet as well.

Next, I took a jeans bag that fitted with my jeans and tucked my keys, the passport, my mobile, the other mobile, my wallet, the e-mail, the transfer papers, and the plane ticket.

It was still 5:05 am, and I had to wait for almost half an hour for Bella's arrival. Though we did not decide on how or where we will meet, but that was not a big deal. I wasn't worried at all. She would smell my scent and locate me in no time. She was a vampire after all.

5:06 some perfume would do me no harm.

5:07 May be another human minute.

5:09 I would just stay in the living and kill time by watching TV or something.

A minute later, a very light knock – almost a tap - came on the door. I walked to the door and found Bella's voice whispering from behind the door, "Open up!"

I opened and I was so happy to see her. I hugged her, inhaling her sweet scent that smelled better than any other perfume I ever smelt. Something between strawberries, blackberries, lavender, lilac and fresh air.

"Thanks for coming!"

"You didn't think I was not gonna come, did you?"

"Of course, I believed you'd come, unless if yesterday was just imaginary." I smiled, blushing a faint pink and she laughed sweetly.

"Why did you come early?"

"I am not early; you're ready, and I'm ready." Yeah, this I understood.

"But how did you know that I would be ready now?" This I did not.

"Alice."

"Oh" It was so stupid of me to ask Bella such a silly question. Of course, Alice must have told Bella that I'd be ready early, so Bella came early. Silly, me.

"Shall we?" She asked.

I nodded closing the door behind me. She went again on her knees, and I climbed on her back, handing her my purse, and securing myself around her.

"Close your eyes."

"Thanks for the reminder."

I quickly buried my face into her shoulder, inhaled her sweet cool-breeze-roses-and-lilac fragrant, and squeezed my eyes shut.

I could hardly tell we were moving. We were gliding so smoothly and steadily. So, I was tempted to peek, just to see if we really still running, but I decided to resist the temptation. It wouldn't do me any good if I were dizzy, or if I got motion-sickness.

**Coming up:**

"**As if the ancient Egyptians were human," Renesmee muttered when the guide had finished the explanation, and left.**

"**What do you mean?" **

**I felt like taking a blow in my face. Now, there was something supernatural with the Pharaohs too?**

**Even the Pharaohs?**

**What kind of world have I been living in?**


	8. The Pyramids

**A/N:** Okay, a dose of Nessie and Jacob again. By the way, I love writing about Nessie and Jacob. And, I know you aren't getting a clear enough idea on how Nessie's and Jacob's relationship has developed, but you will. You will get to know them better when everyone settles on Isle Esme. As for now, this chapter ends with a nice transition.

As for the Pyramids, it's sort of logical. They had to go there. Not because I am Egyptian, just because the Cullens are in Egypt. Plus, the Pyramids are one of the most tourist attraction places in Cairo, being colossal, thousands-year-old, world wonders, and so much more.

Perhaps I should shut up and let you enjoy the chapter. Just don't forget to review, and if you have any questions about the story, Egypt, or about the Pyramids, I'd be glad to answer them.

Oh, and to avoid all the coming confusion: Camels are no longer ridden anywhere in Egypt except at the Pyramids, and at the historical sites. Guys, everybody drives his/her own car and almost 90% of the population owns at least one cell phone. And as I had said, you can ask me whatever you'd like.

* * *

_Just a small town boy and girl_

_Living in the crazy world_

_Tryin' to figure out_

_What is and isn't true._

_-I'm only me when I'm with you, Taylor Swift._

Chapter 8 – The Pyramids.

After a few minutes, Bella tapped my hands that were locked around her neck lightly and told me that we were very close to the hotel and that we had to walk quickly, because it was almost dawn.

It took us about five minutes more to reach the chalet. When we were outside the door of the chalet, Bella whispered "Jacob and Nessie are still asleep."

She opened the door quietly, and most of the Cullens were there. Carlisle, Esme, and Edward sat on the big couch. Jasper and Alice were on the loveseat, with Alice sitting on Jasper's lap.

"Good morning, Rania," Carlisle greeted in his clear ringing voice.

"Good morning, Carlisle."

"Welcome back." Without thinking, I hugged Esme.

"Thanks, Esme."

"Good morning," Edward greeted from where he sat. Bella joined him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning, Edward, Alice, Jasper."

"Good Morning," Jasper murmured, and Alice waved her hand.

I sat on the small couch. I was about to ask where Rosalie and Emmett were when Carlisle cleared his throat loudly, and Edward and Jasper winced.

"Rose, Emmett," Carlisle whispered, his tone firm.

I didn't need to guess what they were doing or thinking that made both Edward and Jasper wince like that.

A few seconds later, Rosalie descended the stairs gracefully with Emmett by her side, his left hand on her waist. She was so graceful and beautiful that it hurt my self-esteem just being in the same room with her. It was rather irritating being the least powerful, the slowest, and the least beautiful in this house.

Anyway, I noticed that I was taking the place where they were supposed to sit, so I sat in the cozy chair, leaving the small couch for them. Emmett sat on the couch and took Rose in his lap, playing with her golden hair absentmindedly.

"Did you sleep well?" Esme asked.

There was no point lying, with Edward reading my thoughts and Jasper sensing my mood, so I decided I'd go with the truth. "I did not get one minute of sleep." I looked down.

"Why?" Bella and Esme asked at the same time. They both sounded concerned.

I blushed slightly. "I was thinking..."

"May we ask what you were thinking?" Edward asked amused.

"Many things. My family, how would I be like when I'm a newborn, what my power would be, Octavious..." I trailed off.

"Nessie couldn't sleep at first, too," Bella mentioned.

"Why?" I was slightly irritated. It was enough that I hadn't had one minute of sleep, and I did not wish that for anyone else.

"She was also thinking," Edward answered me.

"Anxious," Jasper added.

"What was she thinking about?"

"'Many things'" Edward quoted me.

"You in particular," Rose finally answered me.

"Me?" Why would Nessie think about me?

"She was worrying about you, because you're leaving your family and friends. She was also worrying that you did not like her or Jacob," Bella answered. I slightly opened my mouth. Nessie was worrying I did not like her. That's the same as my fear, that she didn't like me.

"She likes you," Edward said. "You are her only human friend, and she hasn't met anybody she hasn't known since she was young."

I was surprised. I did not expect her to like me at all.

I actually feared the Cullens might not like me, that they only sought my help, and would simply endure my presence until I destroyed Octavious or helped them in destroying him and then – I wouldn't say throw me out – but, not require my services anymore. That would actually break my heart.

"But, that's not us," Edward answered my thoughts. "You're family now, and we care for you, of course." His face was kind, his eyes all soft.

I felt love envelope my heart, as if my heart was enlarged to inhabit this love. The feelings then started to intensify, enveloping my heart with strong love, and great care. The feelings were so intense that they overflowed from my heart to the tips of my toes and fingers, containing all of me. They simply overpowered everything else.

I looked towards Jasper awaiting an explanation. "That's what Esme and Bella feel towards you – what we all do."

"Thanks. I love you too, you know. You are like family to me too." I smiled and more love and care with the hint of happiness went through my veins.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked after a minute of non-awkward silence passed. I think it was impossible to feel awkward near Jasper.

"We were hoping you'd take Ness and Jacob out, li'l sis," Emmett said.

Mmmm.

"Any particular place?"

"Renesmee wanted to go sightseeing," Bella answered.

"The Pyramids then," I answered automatically, almost as a reflex action. I figured Nessie would like the Pyramids, since they were one of the seven wonders of the world and all. No one should leave Egypt without visiting the Pyramids.

"They will escort you to your house by lunch. Will this be alright?" Carlisle asked.

"Just fine." I smiled. "And when will I see you again?" I couldn't help asking.

"We're meeting the Egyptian coven after tomorrow. Would you like to come?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes."

"Alice?" Carlisle spoke softly.

"She'll be safe."

"Okay fine, you can come."

"Great!"

"I am gonna wake Renesmee up and dress her." Alice stood up and walked to the stairs, with a very high-pitched ringing laugh. Of course, Edward must have seen or heard whatever made her laugh, so he joined in with a much deeper musical laugh.

Emmett stood up, lifting Rosalie in his arms. He put her back gently on the couch. "Allow me," He said, bowing to us – his audience - and walked upstairs. I guessed he was going to wake up Jacob.

What I did not expect was to hear a loud boom, a shriek, and deep muffled laughs occur simultaneously. There were several booming sounds from upstairs, like somebody from the upper floor was jumping up and down. The whole villa was shaking. I could make out clearly the difference between Jacob's heavy footsteps and Emmett's almost soundless jumps.

We were all chuckling, except Carlisle. He was shaking his head slightly and muttering something unintelligible, but I thought I heard the word 'teenagers'.

After a few minutes, Jacob, Nessie, Alice and Emmett joined us. Renesmee was still a little sleepy, but Jacob was wide awake after his little fight with Em.

"Good morning," Renesmee said generally to the room, and everyone – including me - spoke softly, "Good morning, Nessie." She hugged Bella and sat on Edward's lap. He kissed her cheek and patted her back. Jacob sat on the floor, cross-legged.

"Rania was thinking about taking you to the Pyramids, whatdoyouthink,Ness?" Rose asked. The last sentence came so fast that it sounded like one word.

"Really?" Nessie seemed to get more awake and a little excited.

"Yes," I answered with a huge smile.

"Can we go, dad? Mum?"

"We approve," Edward said at the same time Bella said "Sure."

"Jacob, would you like to go?" Nessie turned to him.

"Whatever you want, honey."

"Okay, I wanna go!"

"Just go have breakfast first, and drop Rania at home later," Bella said.

"Yes, please," I said.

"Okay, we will," Jacob assured me.

"You have to hunt, Ness," Carlisle reminded her. She blushed a faint pink. Maybe she was embarrassed about discussing the subject in my presence.

"Tonight, then?" Esme asked.

"Okay, Grandma."

"Shall we?" Jacob stood up.

"Okay," Renesmee and I said at the same time. Renesmee jumped up gracefully from Edward's lap.

"Don't let them out of your sight," Edward said to Jacob, his voice almost growling with the warning.

"Jeez, Edward. As if you had to remind me," Jacob rolled his eyes a little.

Jacob opened the door and led the way outside of the chalet, walking a step in front of me and Renesmee toward the main building.

"Don't be afraid, Rania," Nessie murmured.

"Afraid of what?"

"Me," She said blushing lightly.

"I'm not, really." Then I understood what she must have meant; her thirst. I wasn't afraid of that at all, and I wanted to reassure her. "You aren't scary at all, actually." She laughed a little and Jacob did too.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked, her mood a lot lighter.

"Well, actually no - not at all," I answered honestly.

"What about you?" I already knew the answer, but I would have felt rude if I hadn't asked her.

"I slept eventually, but it wasn't like my best good-night sleep."

"Mmm. What about you, Jake?"

"Fell asleep at 12, woke-up at 6:30. So, yes this can pass for not-bad sleep." He still hadn't faced us.

"By the way, how did Emmett wake you up?" There must have been a scene upstairs.

"The way Emmett usually wakes people up," Jacob answered in a low voice. He slowed his pace then to match ours.

"And that is?"

Jacob's impossibly long arms rose to the air and stretched for a few seconds, and his mouth turned into half a smile.

"Throwing them from their bed to the wall, for instance."

We all laughed.

"Emmett's is far too creative when it gets to ruining somebody's mood," Jacob taunted.

"Or clothes, or exam, or food, etc, etc, etc," Nessie giggled.

We walked to the main building silently at a normal human pace. When we reached the main restaurant, Jacob said he was on a mission of ceasing his starvation and with that, he headed towards the buffet, sending me and Nessie into gales of laughter.

She and I strode to the buffet at a more leisurely pace. Renesmee picked out scrambled eggs, a cup of milk, and some Egyptian food that I recommended. I got bread with cheese and some sausages.

Then we turned towards the dining area. It was so easy finding Jacob; he sat in the same place he had yesterday. He was watching Renesmee's approach, chewing something slowly.

When we were done eating, I asked Renesmee if she liked the Egyptian food and she answered that she did. I did not bother to ask Jacob, because he seemed quite absorbed in the food.

I was drinking a cup of coffee when Renesmee started asking me about my parents, my friends and school. She asked eagerly and I answered truthfully, while Jacob ate and listened, commenting once in a while.

We got up finally, after Jacob announced that his mission had been accomplished and went downstairs, through the reception, and to the exit of the hotel.

I stopped a taxi for us and told the driver we were going to the Pyramids. Jacob sat in the front, and Renesmee and I sat in the back.

We continued the conversation where it had stopped, still speaking about me, my parents, my friends and my school. It was easy to talk to Ness - so easy I might say. She was funny, her comments were polite, and I could tell her thoughts were organized. She was much smarter than me, actually.

"Enough talking about me. Tell me more about you," I requested.

"What do you want to know?"

"What are your parents like?"

"As if you didn't already meet them," She said, rolling her eyes a little.

"Or read about them," Jacob completed her sentence, grinning a little.

"I mean, what are they like with you?"

"Momma understands. Dad's a little protective. I love them both so much."

I smiled at her.

"Tell me more about your family."

She startled me when she grabbed my hand suddenly and opened the connection between us. She showed me a memory of her playing the piano with Edward when she was younger. The music flowed fantastically under both of their fingers. I felt her love and admiration for Edward and her happiness during the memory.

Then the scene changed. She showed me her, Bella and Esme baking something, a cake maybe. I smelled the delicious scent and felt the fun she had felt with them.

After those two scenes, she showed me random things happening, flipping through the memories like flipping through TV channels. Each memory lasted about two or three seconds.

First, she showed me herself reading with Bella. Next, she showed me Emmett punching her shoulder softly, and how she liked it when Rosalie brushed her hair when she was younger. After that, she just showed me Alice giggling, then I felt almost the same feelings I did a little while earlier, the incredible intense feelings of love, and Jasper patted my arm - Renesmee's arm. Then, I saw myself hugging Jacob and inhaling his husky scent deeply. His scent was like wood and green leaves that were just washed by morning dew. I liked it – Well, Renesmee loved it. Then, she showed me Jacob spinning her around, and she was watching his eyes all through the memory.

The scene changed, but the memory only lasted for a glance this time. She showed me herself crying on Bella's shoulder. I felt some complication of feelings: concern, worry, intense pain, and a little relief when Bella hugged her tightly.

"Sorry. The last one was not for you to see." She flinched involuntarily and turned to look out of the window.

I just patted her hand softly. I wondered what had caused such pain for her...

We reached our destination a few minutes later. Jacob paid the cab and opened Nessie's door, offering his hand to her and she took it.

We walked around the pyramids for a little while, enjoying the sun and the sight. The Pyramids, as always, stood grand, colossal, and magnificent to behold. A mystery that even the newest technologies and latest sciences could not solve. A wonder that attracted tourists from all over the world. Exquisitely beautiful.

Although I was an Egyptian and knew a fair amount of information about the Pyramids myself, I felt a guide would be a better idea. He'd know more, explain more, and answer their questions better. Plus, as far as I knew, this was Renesmee's and Jacob's first visit to Egypt, and I wanted them to enjoy it as much as possible.

The tourist guide showed us around the Pyramids and inside them. He explained some information about the Pyramids, like how long the ancient Egyptians took to build it, the weight of each stone, the dimensions and the height of the three Pyramids, and the king who built each one of them. After that, he took us toward the Sphinx, explaining about it as well. We all listened, but Renesmee shrugged a few times, like she wanted to argue with the guy.

"As if the ancient Egyptians were human," Renesmee muttered after the guide had finished the explanation and left.

"What do you mean?"

I felt like I had taken a blow to the face. Now there was something supernatural with the Pharaohs too?

Even the Pharaohs?

What kind of world have I been living in?

"I mean, they weren't human, obviously. I asked Grandpa about how the Pyramids were built, and he had a theory that the ancient Egyptians were vampires – or at least the Pharaohs were. It makes sense you know, or else how did they lift the stones?" Renesmee explained, smirking a bit.

It made sense.

I stared at the huge stones. If there weren't machines at their time, then how were the stones arranged? And how were they lifted that high?

Vampires, of course, could lift the stones and move them.

"But then, where are all the vampires who built it?" I asked.

"Well, you make it sound as if there were hundreds. It would probably take ten vampires to build a Pyramid, and it wouldn't take them that long like the guide was thinking. He said the Pyramids took about 20 years and thousands of workers to be built. But I'd say only a bit of the second half of that is true... The thousands of workers were not the builders." She flinched.

It only took me two seconds to grasp what Nessie meant. The workers were only dinner for the vampires who built the Pyramids.

"Amun," I muttered, after a minute of silence.

"The guy from the Egyptian coven. What about him?" Jacob asked.

"Amun used to be the name of a Pharaoh," I said my voice low.

Could it be that the Egyptian coven included an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, a great king?

I gasped.

"The name kind of suites a king, you know." Jacob tried to joke.

But I was deep in thought and so was Renesmee. We were both silent for another minute.

"How didn't this cross my mind before?" Renesmee's eyes were staring at the great Pyramid.

"A great king could be walking amongst us unrecognized," I mentioned more to myself than to them.

"And we would have never guessed if it weren't for you."

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't jump to conclusions. We still have no confirmation that he's a former king," Jacob said.

"Yeah, you're right. But, it could be a possibility," I responded.

"A very probable one," Nessie agreed, on the same frequency as me.

"But if Amun is the real king, then who is the mummy?"

"We have to find out," she decided.

I was still amazed. Everything in the whole world seemed a thousand times more amazing since I met the Cullens.

"I am already meeting the Egyptian Coven after tomorrow. Aren't you coming?"

"Of course we are! Even if I weren't interested in meeting the Egyptian coven – which is not true – I would want to meet them now. We're going, right my Jacob?"

"Whatever you want, honey."

"I wonder how long it would take to reach the top," She said, looking upwards toward the tip of the largest pyramid.

"Don't even think about it, Ness." Jacob said before I could, ending the discussion.

"There are humans here all the time anyway, Jake." I mentioned. He seemed to relax a bit.

"Why don't we ride camels?" I suggested.

"Okay."

We rode camels for about half an hour. Jacob and Nessie rode one camel and I rode another one. It was fun, but the funniest part was when the camel was descending. Nessie was screaming a little and Jacob had her pinned against his chest, holding her securely and laughing out loud. I thought I saw him smelling her hair?

Anyway, Jacob paid the camel-owner the charge of the ride for the three of us, including some tips, and I thanked him in Arabic for the ride.

Next, we moved on to riding horses. When Jacob rode the horse, the horse made an angry sound; the horse was actually complaining under Jacob's weight. The horse seemed a little shorter after a minute of carrying Jacob. I laughed a little at my thought.

We decided to compete. There was no way Jacob could win considering his horse was already uncomfortable. So, the race was between me and Renesmee. Jacob volunteered to referee. He positioned himself about 300 meters away from us.

"Ready. Set. Go!" He screamed, and waved his arm.

I kicked the horse hard and pushed it to go as fast as it could. Renesmee was just beside me, riding her horse gracefully.

"C'mon. I run faster than you!" She screamed at the horse, as if it could understand her. I laughed. Adrenaline was pounding through my veins.

I was beginning to win when Renesmee whipped her horse and took the lead, directing her horse just in front of mine and blocking any chance that my horse might outrun hers.

"Get out of my way, Nessie." I screamed.

"No way," She laughed a high laugh.

"Cheater," I screamed. The adrenaline level in my body was seriously hitting the sky.

She passed Jacob still in the lead, and Jacob was cheering for her. She bowed her head several times and mimicked the act of raising a hat, which honestly looked hilarious.

After we returned the horses, Jacob announced, "It's three already; we should get you home."

"Three already?" Wow. The time had passed in a blur. Spending time with Ness and Jacob was so much fun, so natural.

"Yeah," He grinned, sheepishly.

"You don't have a watch." I raised an eyebrow after I had surveyed both of his wrists.

"But that guy over there has." He pointed his finger to a man about two hundred meters away from us who even had his hands folded.

"You saw his watch?"

"Silly Ran," He muttered. He and Renesmee laughed. I was actually too struck to respond with anything at that moment.

"Okay, Mr. I-see-everything-within-a-200-meter-radius," I grumbled, responding a little late.

"Beep." Renesmee made a noise like the one that comes up when somebody gets a wrong answer in a TV program.

"What now?"

"His eyesight reaches way more than 200 meters," Renesmee corrected me.

"Fine, Mr. I-see-everything-within-more-than-a-200-meter-radius."

We all laughed, though my laugh was nothing compared to the way bells rang softly through Nessie's laugh or Jacob's deep, husky, somewhat sexy laugh. My laugh was more like ... my laugh. Just simple, plain, human. Nothing was beautiful or attractive about the way I laughed.

"Stop a cab for us, will you?" Jacob cut my stream of thoughts.

"Yeah, sure."

I stopped a cab, asking the driver to drop me at my address first, then go to the hotel.

"It was so much fun today," Renesmee told me.

"Yeah, it was. Did you enjoy it, Jacob?" I asked.

A few silent seconds passed, and he did not respond with anything.

"Jacob?" I called him, my voice louder than usual.

"Yeah, sure. How could I not?" His soft brown eyes met Renesmee's, and her cheeks turned a little pink.

"I told the driver to drop you off at the hotel," I told them a few minutes later.

"That wasn't quite necessary." Nessie seemed a little annoyed.

"It's rush hour now and what you have in mind is impossible to do," I told her.

I guess I knew what she wanted. She wanted to run. But, I was right. It was just after three and the streets everywhere in Cairo would be busy like hell. She understood what I meant, because she nodded after a moment of thinking.

"So, I will see you after tomorrow guys?" I asked them when we were near my house.

"Yeah."

"I haven't arranged how or when you'll pick me up though."

"The pixie will call you," Jacob put in plain words.

The taxi came to a stop at my house then.

"Take of yourselves," I said, grabbing my purse on my way out of the taxi.

Nessie pulled my hands a little firmly to turn me around and hugged me for a few seconds. I was startled a little at first, but I hugged her back.

"Thanks again for the outing."

"Bye, Nessie. See you after tomorrow."

"I will miss you," She muttered shyly, her cheeks turning pink. When she said that sentence something melted inside of me and something also built at the same time. Something so strong was built.

"I will miss you too." I blushed a little too.

"Bye, Jacob."

"Bye, Ran."

I got out of the taxi, smiling victoriously.

After the past minute, I felt like we were truly friends now. Personally, I had wanted to befriend them from the beginning. Renesmee and Jacob were dear to me already. Even though I had only just met them yesterday, they were already very important to me.

**Coming up:**

**I woke up to a familiar loud voice calling, "Wake up."**

**I made angry little noises and pulled the sheets over my face.**

"**Wake up," A few voices said together now, and without any warnings, my sheets and****covers were being pulled away. I clutched onto them with both of my hands.**

"**What the hell?" I said, surrendering the struggle to shield my eyes from the bright sunlight entering my room as someone pulled my curtains open.**

**A/N:** Okay, I bet every one's gonna like the next chapter. It's so ... humane. But, since it's a bit long and there are lots of things happening in that chapter, and I think I am feeling kind, whoever reviews, will get a second sneak peak to next chapter. So come on people review, and tell me your opinions with the story so far.


	9. The Goodbye Party

**A/N:** First off, thanks to everyone reading this story and a bigger thank you to those of you who took a minute and reviewed.

But guys and girls, I love replying back to your reviews, and sending you sneak peeks and stuff, so please try not to review anonymously. I'd really love it if I could write you back.

Now, moving on to this chapter itself:

Rania is back at her house and she's spending the next 36 hours without the Cullens. How will she spend those hours? Who will she meet?

And let me remind you she is travelling in 4 days.

Btw, time to get some tissues beside you. It's gonna get emotional.

And, Review!

**Dedication: **This chapter goes to for nessie_d and trini36 for their lovely reviews. Now you can ask me for chapter 8 in any point of view and it would be published in a one-shot.

* * *

_The struggles I'm facing,  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm going to remember most_

_-The climb, Miley Cyrus._

Chapter 9 – The Goodbye party

I got home having absolutely no idea what to do. Both of my parents were at work, and the house was unbearably silent. Plus, what does a 17-year-old girl do when her half-vampire friend leaves, along with her shape shifter friend?

Hmm.

I had a human minute, and then I had a long relaxing bubble bath, washing my hair thoroughly. It was very dusty after the horse riding experience today. I wrapped myself in a towel securely. Then, I brushed my teeth with my mint toothpaste. It was refreshing. Next, I brushed my tangled hair and dried it, taking my time. After that, I rubbed some cream on the balls of my feet and wore a light perfume. Eventually, I was done with things to do in the bathroom, so I headed to my room, still wrapped in a towel.

I wore a comfy pair of shorts and a tank top and fixed my hair into a pony tail. I painted my toe nails and finger nails fuchsia.

Then, I fixed my untidy bed. I cleaned my room, a little. I moved all around the house, cleaning the already clean rooms. I was just tidying a little here and there. I did the dishes too.

When I walked back to my room, a little tired and a little hungry, it was still five, and I had about an hour before my parents arrived. I decided to invest this time in deciding what to take with me when I travel.

First thing was clothes. I flipped through my clothes: dresses, tops, jeans and all. I kept deciding to take an outfit, then changing my mind after two seconds.

After a few minutes of thinking, I had absolutely no idea what to take with me. I didn't know which of my clothes would be the most suitable. The fact that Alice, world's number one shopaholic and fashion expert, would surely observe what I wore, made it a hundred times harder.

I sighed.

Suddenly, the phone I had found buzzed. I was so stunned, I jumped a little. I quickly recovered and snatched the phone from my nightstand, pressing the send button and putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello," I said into the phone, unsure whose voice to expect.

"Hi." I recognized Alice's high-pitched voice at once.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her voice came fast.

"What?" That was all I could think of at that moment. Why was she calling?

"What are you thinking that's changing the future?"

"I am not changing anything, I swear."

"Just answer, Rania," She giggled.

"I- I was thinking about what to take with me. Clothes especially." I blushed a little – no idea why.

Alice said something really quickly that I did not comprehend, then she added, "Just pack winter clothes, Rania. You won't need whatever you pack anyways."

"What? Why?"

"Just pack whatever you would have packed if you were really going to study abroad. Because right now I am seeing Bella sneak you out from your house, which is not what we have planned."

"Huh?"

"It would be suspicious if you only pack light summer clothes to Washington," She explained. "And don't forget to pack stationary stuff."

"Okay, Alice. Thanks a lot."

"Anytime. By the way, your mother is inviting your relatives and friends tomorrow for a surprise goodbye party; I thought I should let you know."

"Oh, well - Thanks again."

"Bye, Ran."

"Bye, Alice."

She hung up, so I put down my phone, staring at it for a few seconds.

Apparently, I have changed the future just by deciding to take summer clothes and not considering the issue of winter clothes.

So, my parents of course would be suspicious, and Bella would have to sneak me out my house.

Crap.

The last thing I want to do is leave my parents worrying about me, or leave them without an excuse. They'd think what? I've run away from home or something?

I leaned back on the headboard and closed my eyes, relaxing and rethinking the subject again.

A few minutes later, I decided to cook dinner. I made some mouth-watering lasagna and chicken with mushrooms. Therefore, when my parents came home and found the house already tidy and dinner already cooked, they were in a fairly good mood.

The rest of that evening passed without mishap. Mum announced she was taking me to the mall tomorrow morning. I hesitated at first, but then I remembered that the Cullens would be taking me in the middle of the night, so I agreed. Dad wasn't talking much. He had almost recovered from the blow, but he was still a little taken aback.

When I went to bed that night, it wasn't as bad as the other night had been. I was able to have dreamless, quiet sleep.

I woke up to a familiar loud voice calling, "Wake up."

I made angry little noises and pulled the sheets over my face.

"Wake up!" A few voices said together now, and without any warnings, my sheets and covers were being pulled away from everywhere. I clutched onto them with both hands.

"What the hell?" I said, surrendering the struggle to shield my eyes from the bright sunlight entering my room as someone pulled my curtains open. There were several giggles and laughs.

I finally surrendered and opened my eyes to find Lily, my niece, and my two best friends, Farida and Nora, hovering above my bed.

"Morning sleepyhead," Lily said, waving a shy hand.

"Morning, girls," I mumbled half-sad that I was awakened and half-happy that they were here.

Nora slapped me with a pillow. So, I practically jumped from the bed, and a pillow fight started that ended with the four of us giggling on my bed a minute later.

"So, your mom told us that you are leaving on Tuesday," Lily mentioned.

"Yeah."

The three of them pouted.

"C'mon I will send you e-mails, girls, and I will surely come to visit."

"We'll miss you," Farida pinched my cheek lightly.

"Me too . . . More than you can imagine."

"There's something I wanna say to the three of you. Look, you are my best friends and I will always love you."

That was the easy part. Now, how to tell them that I might not come back soon, and that when I come they might not know me anymore. I wouldn't be the same Rania they've known.

"No matter how life changes me, I will always love you."

Some tears started spilling over my cheeks.

"We love you too," Nora said, rubbing my arms.

"We're like sisters, right?" Lily smiled. I nodded.

"Yeah, God made us best friends cuz one mother can't handle us as sisters," Farida smiled.

We laughed at that. A minute later, the tears stopped and I was calmer and felt it was time to change the mood.

"Does anyone smell pancakes?"

The four of us raced to the kitchen while I was still in my pajamas. I didn't even wash my face. We made some pancakes, kept giggling and gossiping for some time – typical girl talk.

After that I showered quickly and changed into jeans and a white shirt. Then, Lily brushed my hair.

"Need anything, girls?" Mum inquired, coming in after she had knocked twice.

Everyone just murmured their thanks.

"Rania," I knew that tone. That tone meant that whatever she was gonna say was gonna make her happy. "Can I steal you just a bit?"

"But -"

"We're even coming with you," Farida said.

"'Okay, then."

I walked with mum, Lily, Farida and Nora out of my room and through the hallway to find some of my classmates and a small crowd of relatives awaiting me in the reception area of my house.

I raised both of my eyebrows in shock. She really did invite everyone I love, didn't she?

"Surprise!" Everyone boomed.

"Thanks," I cried in happiness. I was really gonna miss everyone standing in this room, my parents, my best friends, my classmates, and my relatives - simply everyone.

"We'll miss our little girl," My uncle mumbled hugging me and giving me a small cubic box, that I took, thanking him.

"Hand-me-down," He whispered. I thanked him again – really I love my uncle.

"Yeah, we all will." Mathew, one of my classmates that Nora had a crush on, called from the crowd of teenagers.

"We'll miss you so much," Lily hugged me.

"I will miss you too." Some tears started to gather in my eyes. It was incredibly nice to know that when you leave, you'll be missed and remembered.

"Don't you dare forget about us," Nora raised an eyebrow imitating an angry look.

"She won't, right Ran?" Farida asked me.

"Never."

"Group hug," Farida screamed.

Then, everyone was hugging me and squeezing me, and I was crying, laughing, and thanking everyone who came. I wouldn't have had it any other way.

Mum turned on some pop music a few minutes later. Farida, Lily and Nora danced with me at first, and then I danced with my dad, followed by my uncle. Then, I did a small course dancing with everybody for a minute or two. I was dancing, giggling and laughing until I was a bit tired.

Dinner was good, but everyone was sitting all around the reception area, because the dining table wouldn't hold everyone. Plus, there were others who were still dancing as well. I received several goodbye presents and heard many unforgettable words. Mum was taking loads of pictures with her digital camera - some were nice, some incredibly stupid and crazy. and others just hilarious to see. We even had a photo of us facing backwards.

It was one of the best parties I have ever attended in my whole life, and it was mine.

Nora was the last one to leave. She even tried to help tidy a bit, but I dismissed her, shouting words like "Go home". I had agreed earlier to meet Nora and Farida tomorrow at the mall with my mother so that we could do my shopping.

"Thanks mum; that was the best party anyone has ever gotten," I smiled to her.

"It's nothing." She laughed.

"Mum?"

"Yeah, honey?

"I will miss you so much when I leave."

"I will miss you too, sweetie."

I hugged mum real tight, then dad came and hugged the both of us. I don't know how long we stayed in this embrace, probably not more than a minute, but I felt really content by the time they let me go.

Honestly, no matter how many conversations and arguments we had before, no matter how many times we screamed at each other, I loved them both so much.

Finally, when I went to my room later that night, I opened the presents I got.

My uncle had given me a gold ring that made me blink for a few seconds. It was beautiful. It was a little thick, with one small diamond embedded in the middle. The diamond was round, a faint pink.

Beautiful.

Next, I opened the present that Lily, Farida, and Nora got me. They wrapped their present in lots of pink, and taped a card on top. It read:

_Dear Rania,_

_We've known each other for more than three years, and believe us, those years were the best of our lives. We have laughed together, cried together, dreamed together, and were there for each other. Our days were perfect, and we love you. We'll be waiting for your calls and visit. We miss you already. Be back soon._

_Your best friends,_

_Lily, Nora & Farida._

I cried a little, as I read their beautiful words. I put the card aside and unwrapped the present. They had given me a platinum necklace with a locket. The necklace was simple, but the locket was such a beautiful special present, that it caused more tears to spill over onto my cheeks. It was heart shaped, but there was more to it than that.

When I examined it more closely, I found that it opened to a picture of the four of us, on our graduation day, on one side and on the other side the word 'forever' was carved into the metal.

I simply didn't have any words to express how much I loved that present.

A minute later, when I had secured the necklace around my neck, I moved onto the present that my classmates had given me. They had all contributed to one present. It was a bracelet that was all golden, but had a locket attached to one side. The locket was a silver heart-shaped frame.

I liked it.

I threw away all the mess that resulted from the gift wrap, put the ring back in its box, put that box along with the bracelet on my nightstand, turned the light off, and pushed the sheets away to sleep. To my surprise, as I moved the sheets, something fell to the floor.

I half-sat to see what had fallen. There was a red card on the floor.

Where did that come from? I hadn't seen it before that instant.

I lit the lamp on my nightstand and recovered the red card.

It was addressed to: Rania.

I opened the card, having no idea what that red card was about or who had given it to me in the first place. My heart was pounding with excitement.

_I simply love you, Rania. I know I should have told you this earlier, but I just couldn't. Please don't go. I love you._

_Mathew._

I read those words again with my mouth wide open. Mathew? The one Nora has a crush on? Oh, Gosh...

I couldn't think straight for about five minutes.

What should I do?

I definitely did not want to leave a mess behind me. I had zero interest in the guy, and Nora liked him.

Then, a crazy idea clicked in my brain. An option I would have never used three days ago. I was calling Alice.

The small phone buzzed immediately.

I smiled in triumph, grabbed the phone and answered.

"I love you, Alice," I said into the receiver, giggling.

Alice giggled back in her high-pitched ringing laugh.

"You were gonna call me in ten seconds."

"Yeah, I wanted something," I paused waiting for her response.

"Sure, honey."

"Look, I have a little problem with one of my classmates. . . Mathew. He – Nora, my best friend has a crush on him, but he has left me a card and -"

"Yeah, I know."

"Are you keeping tabs on me, Alice?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, it's just – I – never mind, never mind. Just help me decide what to do."

"Okay. Decide to tell Nora – no. Decide to ignore the card – won't work. Decide to tell Lily, or Farida – definitely no. Call him – oh, okay. Call him."

"What should I tell him?"

"Explain to him that you have no interest in him."

"Okay, Alice. You're the best," I thanked her.

"Yeah, I know. Need anything else?"

"No, I guess not," I paused hesitating, but then I said why not? "Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Just tell Nessie I said sweet dreams."

"Mmm - Hi, Rania," Another voice answered me; one that I recognized well and liked much.

"Hi, Nessie," I answered back.

"I ... hope you liked your party."

"I did. You would have enjoyed it if you were here."

"Yeah."

There was a long pause until Nessie said, "Well, sweet dreams to you too."

"Thanks."

"Good night, Rania"

"Night, Nessie."

I hung up.

I put that mobile down and picked my own mobile, and dialed Mathew's number.

He answered after just two rings. "Hi," He greeted.

"Hi, Mathew," I greeted back. "Mathew, look, we've got to talk."

"I am listening," His voice was sort of pleading.

"I – Mathew, -"

"I love you," He cut me off.

It was the first time somebody had ever said those words to me, but it wasn't special or magical, and I did not have the words to reply back. I did not love him. I never did, and my best friend had a crush in him for God's sake.

"But," I took a deep breath. "I don't."

No response.

"Mathew?"

"At all?"

"No, Mathew. You're my friend, and I love you just like that, nothing more."

"As a friend?"

"Yep."

"But, -"

That time I cut him off. "Mathew, if I told you I love you, then I'd be lying to you and deceiving you because I am not in love you. Not that you have anything wrong with you, but we are just ... not destined for each other."

No response.

"Mathew?"

"Are you ... with somebody else?" He asked, half-pleading, half-serious.

"No," I answered automatically.

"Do you like somebody?"

"No, Mathew."

"Can we at least keep our friendship?"

"Of course we can. But, I want to ask you a favour though."

"Anything?"

"Look in the faces of the people around you. Search well. There's somebody else out there who might be in love with you, and who deserves your love and devotion."

A hint won't do anything bad, will it?

"You think so?"

"Of course. You're a good person, Mathew. Don't feel rejected. May be you're not suitable for me, but definitely you'll meet your perfect match one day," I stated.

"I – I think I understand. Are you really traveling though?"

"Yes, for sure."

I paused awaiting his response but when he did say anything, I said, "I gotta go sleep now; it's late already."

"Yeah, well - good night, then."

"Good night, Mathew; and you probably should get some sleep too."

"Probably."

"Bye."

"Bye, Rania," His voice was so sad.

However, there wasn't anything more I could do for him. At least I did not lie to him, deceive him, or build him castles in the air. All I said was the truth, and he had to hear it. That's because feelings are not to be toyed with. I respected his feelings, but I did not return them. I loved him, but I never was in love with him, and he had the right to know that.

I knew that my words may have hurt his pride, or feelings, but he would thank me later.

I slept after that like the dead. I was drained both emotionally and physically. I woke up without even shifting that night.

After making the bed, showering, having a cup of coffee and dressing, I headed to the mall with my mother. I met Nora, Lily, and Farida there, and we had a very long shopping day, getting loads of items that they had thought would be helpful for me.

When I got home, twelve hours later, my feet were really sore. Of course, even though I was tired, I was wide awake, waiting for somebody from the Cullens to call or come and take me to meet the Egyptian coven.

Two hours later, when my parents had already gone to sleep, I literally could not sit still anymore. I was pacing around my room, awaiting a call or any sign. Nobody had called me ... yet.

Where were they?

**Coming up:**

**"She knows," Edward said suddenly, his eyes turning into Amun's, his face a little smug.**

**Amun raised one eyebrow in surprise.**

**"How much does she know?" He asked, his voice still a murmur.**

**"Enough for her to decide," Carlisle answered, rather firmly.**

**"Can I hear it from her?" Amun asked for permission, his eyes flicking between Carlisle and Edward.**

**I looked at Edward awaiting his reaction, and he nodded and I guessed that was my cue to speak.**

**"What do you want to know?" I answered choosing my words carefully.**

**

* * *

_Don't forget to review!!_**


End file.
